Thirty Nights
by akaSky
Summary: She glared at him angrily. 'Demon lord or not...there's no way in hell that I'll subject to you.' At that statement, Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. 'Oh? Then I'll just have to make you.' Full summary inside. SessXRin. RinXOOC.
1. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…there you frikk'n copyright people…happy now???!!! (haha…just kidding )

. 

**Summary: After she lost her parents during an attack on the village, Rin was kidnapped and forced into slavery in Naraku's castle. But when a curse is laid upon Sesshoumaru, he must seek the rebellious Rin and obtain the only cure to the curse. **

**In order to do this, he has to free Rin from her captivity. But he later finds out, Rin isn't such a sweetie, and getting that cure isn't such a piece of cake. The only problem now is, he only has thirty nights to convince her before the curse is complete.**

. 

A/N: Yes, yes, I know...why am I starting another story when I've got my hands full trying to update the others…? Well, I was inspired to start this one, so deal with it or get lost!!

Haha…nah, just joking. You know you all mean a lot to me, right? Hee…I was originally planning to name this fic "Prisoner of the Heart", but it sounded a little too corny. So I scratched that plan and named it "Thirty Nights".

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!!

Much love!!

. x

. O

. x

. O

**Thirty Nights: Chapter One: Escape**

. x

. O

The halls were extremely dark; the only light came from the dimly lit candles on every other wooden pillar. The night was eerily quiet…like always. The only sound you could hear was the soft burning of fire from the candles. If it were any other person, they'd be terrified to their bones by the mere setting of the place, but walking through the hallways in the creepy aura was no problem for Rin. Even if there were no light to guide her, she knew this place like the back of her hand.

Of course, she had lived here since she was a child. That heartless, disgusting, murderous Naraku was the only one who could give her shelter from the cold world. But then again, she'd rather chance the outside dangers than stay here.

Rin sighed. Dreaming of such freedom was impossible. There was no way anyone, especially the women, could escape Naraku's castle, or his barrier. That damned barrier was not only meant to keep intruders out, but to lock the castle's inhabitants in. Except, of course, for Naraku himself.

As a child, Rin's duties were to tend to household chores and gardening on the outward areas of the castle. But when she turned 15, she was moved up to clean the rooms closer to the lord's wing. Now, at the age of 18, she was told Naraku "qualified" her to be one of the women next in line to be his personal servant. And when they said personal, they meant _personal._

Rin shuddered at the thought of being one of Naraku's concubines. She refused to be used for that purpose.

Smiling softly to herself, she wondered when she had become so bold…so brash. When she was a child, before her parents had been taken away from her, she used to be so carefree and all smiles. She'd talk non-stop forever and ever. Not a thing in the world could possibly get her down.

But now, after years of living under Naraku's evil eye, her whole persona had changed. She was no longer the carefree, happy, sometime klutzy, child. Now she was defiant, graceful, cold, and outspoken. Not even Naraku could hold down her temper without threatening to kill her. And if even that didn't work, he threatened to deflower her before her time.

'_The sick bastard. He thinks he can just control women any way he wants to. If it ever comes down to it Naraku…even if it has to be your moment of weakness…I will kill you.'_

"Rin?"

Rin stopped in her tracks and looked up at the sound of her name being called. "Ino."

"Hey…why so quiet?" Ino responded with a smile, halting to a stop beside Rin. "You're not even looking where you're going."

Rin returned the smile. "Sorry. Just thinking."

"Ah. You're always thinking nowadays. C'mon!! Don't be so down." Ino tried.

Rin only looked away. "How can I not be? How is it that you're so cheerful?"

Ino frowned sadly. "Rin…I know it's hard. But if even you, the Queen of Sunshine, don't smile, then it'll be harder for me to even try."

Rin scoffed at the nickname. "You mean, ex-Queen. I no longer have sunshine in my life…except for you, of course."

Ino wrapped an arm around Rin. "Don't you remember?"

Rin turned her head to look Ino in the eye.

"Wasn't it you who told me that frowning constantly will only give me wrinkles? It'll be absolutely horrid for my beautiful face!!"

Yes, that was right, Ino was beautiful. Perhaps the most beautiful woman Rin has ever laid eyes on. "Right. I almost forgot." Rin said, holding up her chin. "But you better start worrying, Ino. Because one day, I might just surpass your beauty."

"Nuh-uh. Sorry to break it to you honey, but no matter how beautiful you get, I'll always win first place." Ino replied teasingly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Rin glared at her playfully for a few moments. "Trying to bring down the opponent. I see you are already worried."

The two girls laughed as they continued walking to their room.

The smile returned to Ino's face. "See? That's more like it."

When Rin had been taken to live in Naraku's castle, she was thrown into a random servant room. She remembered crying for the loss of her parents. It was then that she discovered that she wasn't alone. It had been Ino's room that Naraku's men had decided to throw her in.

Waking up from her sleep, Ino looked over at the crying human girl. Standing up in the darkness, she walked over to Rin, and without exchanging words, the older girl had scooped Rin into her arms and softly rocked her to sleep.

Since then, Ino and Rin had become the best of friends. And because Ino was older, it made her act the part of an older sister. Rin could never thank Kami enough for bringing Ino into her life. Ino was the only oasis in this world of chaos. After her parents died, Rin thought that there was no longer any reason to live. It was Ino who saved her from that.

Throughout the years, they had always looked after the other. Unfortunately, Rin was one of the only few humans that resided there. In fact, she was the only female human there.

Sometimes, when the other female demons teased and taunted Rin, Ino would always step up. Of course, Ino was also a demon, a dog demon to be precise, but that never altered the way she felt about Rin. Rin was, and always will be, her younger sister…demon or not.

Reaching the comforts of their tiny room, Rin slid the door to the side, and headed over to her futon. After changing to a sleeping kimono, she settled herself into her sheets. She then looked over at Ino, who was currently brushing her long white hair in front of the vanity, like she did every night. "Hey, Ino?"

"Hn?"

"I can't sleep."

Ino turned to smile at the younger girl. Walking over to Rin's side, she knelt down and pulled the sheets further up her body. "And what would you like to hear tonight?" Ino asked, already knowing that Rin wanted to listen to a story.

Although Rin was already eighteen, there was so much she learned through Ino's stories. And more importantly, it somehow kept her sanity under control, knowing that there still were simple moments like bed time stories in this crazy world. Because of that, she never got tired of listening to them.

Rin thought about it for a moment. "Hmm…what haven't you told me about yet?"

Ino cocked her head to the side. "I thought I've told you everything…" she said, fiddling with her necklace. Realizing what she was playing with, Ino looked down at the object and smiled. "Come to think of it, I haven't. Rin, did I tell you the story behind this necklace?"

Rin looked at the beautiful crystal hanging around Ino's neck. Rin shook her head. She didn't even know it had a story behind it.

(Okay, this part is very important to the rest of the story.)

"Alright." Ino propped herself and crossed her legs. She then started telling the legend in a tell-tale voice.

"Long ago, during the Golden Age of the Dog Demon tribe, there was a great leader, a great king, named Daiyounin. During his reign, our tribe was abundant in everything, and we ruled all the plains of the West. But when our ruler fell into a trap set by a dark miko, our tribe was cursed."

"Cursed?" Rin asked.

Ino nodded and continued. "Our tribe was cursed to either die…or become human…forever. The dog demon clan would be completely wiped out from the world. But our leader wouldn't have it. He wouldn't let his people pay for his mistake. Sacrificing his life, he did his best to rid us of this curse."

Ino stopped, with a faraway look in her eyes. Rin prodded her to continue. "And so?"

Snapping out of her trance, Ino continued. _"_The curse would not---could not---be lifted. The best Lord Daiyounin could do was bargain. He lifted the curse from everyone else, but he couldn't reset the curse on his bloodline. And so, the tale is that in every seventh generation, a bloodline descendant will become a half-demon."

Rin looked at her with questions in her eyes. "What? I don't understand."

"In every seventh generation, there will be a descendant of Daiyounin who will become a half-demon, and if the worst happens, maybe even a human." Ino rephrased. "Regardless if he is already a full fledge demon, at a certain age, he will be affected by the curse."

"How sad…" Rin said. She then scrunched her eyebrows. "…wait, what does any of that have to do with the necklace?"

Ino put a hand over the necklace. "This necklace is called Kiori. Kiori was given to my ancestors. They were always the right hand servants of the King. And of course, as the right hand men, they were to always protect the royal bloodline, even if it cost them their lives. Kiori was passed down from generation to generation, until finally, it ended up with me. So basically, I'm holding generations of power in my hands."

Rin looked at the necklace in awe.

"The purpose of this necklace was to hold the incredible power for the descendant that became a half-demon. When that descendant gains its power, he or she will become a full demon again."

"How do you know when it's time?" Rin asked.

"Remember, the curse happens during every seventh generation. If I'm correct, I'm the seventh guardian since the last time it's been used." Ino gave a soft laugh. "Funny thing, though, is that the necklace carriers are always women."

Rin looked at her skeptically. "Why women?"

Ino laughed again. "That, Rin, I will tell you in another tale. Right now, you must get to bed. It's already late and we've still got to wake up by dawn."

. 

xOxO

. 

Sesshoumaru huffed as he clutched at his chest. "_Bokuseno..." _he growled angrily. He had traveled a long way just to talk to the old demon tree, and of course, he had to push down a lot of pride just to come here and ask him what was going on.

"Hello there, young pup. And what honor do I have for you to bestow me with your presence?"

Sesshoumaru growled again. "I'm not here to play games, Bokuseno. You'd better have the answers to my questions."

Bokuseno laughed. This only served to anger the Taiyoukai even more. "Well, well. What is it then, child?"

"What the HELL is going on with me?! Lately, I've felt like my blood, like the demon inside me, has been ebbing away. And these…these preposterous dreams of this Sesshoumaru becoming a ridiculous half breed…and sometimes, even a despicable human, keep invading my mind whenever I sleep." Sesshoumaru clutched at his chest again.

"Not only that, but there are pains that attack my body. And there are times…times when my scent changes. During those times, I smell…like a half-breed. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!"

The demon lord's eyes flashed from gold to red and back as he glared intently at the demon tree. Bokuseno kept quiet for a few moments, his thoughts running around to find an answer. Finally, he spoke up, breaking the silence. "Young pup, do you know the story of Kiori?"

Sesshoumaru growled at this. "Don't you dare bring that up. I am not the seventh generation, Bokuseno!!"

Bokuseno sighed. "Think back, boy…you are smart. Think back on all the great lords before you."

Sesshoumaru's face contorted in anger. His eyes became fully red at the thought of being ordered what to do. But nonetheless, he breathed in and out calmly, thinking back to his family tree.

"The last to use Kiori was Taiyounin, four times great-grandson of Daiyounin. That was seven generations ago." Bokuseno offered.

"And how sure are you of this?!" Sesshoumaru asked angrily.

"Ino was born just a century ago. She is the seventh prophesized guardian. And Inuyasha is already a half-breed. That means you, pup, are the appointed cursed descendant."

Sesshoumaru turned around from the tree, trying to keep his anger in check and not slice the tree into firewood.

"You have until the next new moon, Sesshoumaru. You must seek Ino and find Kiori. If you don't get to her by then…then you surely know what'll happen."

"Where can I find her?" Sesshoumaru asked more calmly.

"I know where she resides…yet I do not know where she is."

"Stop with the riddles, Bokuseno. Have I not said that I have no time for games? Or must I make it more clear to you?" Sesshoumaru hissed, lifting a hand and cracking his knuckles.

"Calm down. I am not playing a game, child."

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder to the tree, quirking an eyebrow. "Do explain. For I have no clue as to what you're talking about."

"There are those that know about what's going on in the world that come here and gossip with me. A particular acquaintance, or more like a friend, is also a friend of Ino. He has told me that she was kidnapped ten years ago by a half-breed."

Sesshoumaru looked at the tree with interest. "Half-breed, you say? It shall be an easy task, should it not?"

"Don't get too cocky, pup. This is no ordinary half-breed, he may be even stronger than you. Find him, and you'll find Ino. Find Ino, and you'll find Kiori."

"Who is this half-breed?"

"Naraku."

. 

xOxO

. 

"_I will save you. Don't worry…and never doubt my promise."_

"_But my lord, I don't know how much longer I can handle staying here…" Rin replied as she looked up at a shining light._

"_Trust me, love. I'll be here for you soon." With that, the light began to fade. _

_Rin panicked and got to her feet. "No, wait!" She sprinted towards the fading light. "Please, don't leave me!!"_

"_I will come for you soon. Trust me…"_

_ . _

"Rin!!"

Rin jolted awake. She was breathing hard as Ino looked over her. "Rin, are you alright?"

"Ino?"

"Oh thank God…you were screaming in your sleep."

Rin got up into an upright position as she looked at Ino with half-sleepy eyes. "What? What was I saying?"

"First, you were only mumbling. Then you started yelling for someone to wait. What were you dreaming about?"

Rin thought about it for a moment. "I…I, uh…it's nothing." She finally said. Rin felt bad about lying to Ino, but she didn't want the older girl to worry. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing. Just a bad dream."

Ino was slightly unconvinced. But then again, Rin had never told a lie, neither was she the type of person to do so. "Alright, c'mon. We have to get up anyways. Dawn is here and Lord Naraku will get angry if we start our assignments late again."

Rin complied and got up. She folded up her futon before gathering her items for a bath. Following Ino out the door, they walked to the southern wing of the castle.

. 

xOxO

. 

After taking a cold shower, Rin changed into her usual, tattered work kimono. She told Ino goodbye and set off to do her daily work. Grabbing the cleaning supplies from the storage room first, Rin headed to the lord's northern wing.

Starting at the first room on the second level, she went down on her knees and started scrubbing the floor. Rin hummed softly to herself. She would have sang, but at this time and age, she just couldn't find the heart to.

Pausing to wipe the sweat off her brow, she remembered her old village, and the way her mom used to sing while working on the fields. Her mother and father were ordinary village folk, and as long as she had them, she didn't care if they were poor, or if life was hard. She was always happy, no matter what, to have her loved ones around her.

She remembered her mother's smiles and her father's jokes. At the thought of it, Rin almost cried. Shaking her head, Rin bent down again and continued her work. It was then that she heard voices and footsteps from outside.

Rin knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but her curiosity got the best of her. Crawling ever so slowly and quietly to the door, she stopped by the corner and slid it open a peek. There, she saw Naraku and his right hand man coming her way. Slipping the door shut again, she turned around and stealthily crawled back to the middle of the room where her supplies were left unattended.

To her dismay, the two figures stopped just outside the door of the room she was in. She could tell from the outline of their shadows.

Naraku turned to look at the other man. "So, who is next and when?"

"Ino, sir, two nights from now."

Rin's eyes widened at her friend's name being mentioned. Ino was next? Next for what? Stilling all her movements so that she could hear better, Rin sat up and looked towards the door.

"Ino, hmm? She will definitely serve her purpose well."

"Oh, she will. And if I may say so, she is rather beautiful, my lord."

Rin knew that if any other man were to say that about Naraku's line of women, they would have been punished. But hence, this _was _his right hand man, so of course, all he got was a nod from his master.

"And after Ino?" Naraku asked again.

Rin could hear the man ruffle through the scroll.

"Oh, here she is…Rin."

There was silence for a few moments. "Rin?"

"Yes, the, uh, human girl. She'll follow after you tire of Ino."

"Hn. Very well."

And with that, the two figures walked away. As their footsteps faded, Rin released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Did Naraku realize that she was in that room? Did he ask the man those questions just to spite her because he knew she was listening? Or was it pure coincidence that she happened to be at the right place at the right time?

'_More like the wrong place at the wrong time…'_

A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead…and it wasn't from her labor. It was from her fear…her _worst_ fear…and now, the time has come.

. 

xOxO

. 

"Ino! INO!!" Rin yelled as she entered their room. During the whole day while she was doing her chores, all that Rin was able to think about were Naraku's dreadful words.

Ino turned her head from the vanity to Rin. "What is it? What's wrong?!"

Rin struggled to catch her breath. "Come, sit down." Ino urged.

Rin shook her head. "No…no, I'm fine." Looking up, she straightened her composure. "Ino…I overheard…Naraku."

Ino released Rin and walked over to close the door. She then walked back to Rin. "What about the lord?"

Rin was the only one in the entire castle who refused to call him "lord," unless, of course, she was threatened to do so. "You're to be his next, Ino, you're next! And in two nights from now, you'll be sent to his bed chambers."

Ino only looked at her with an unreadable expression for a moment. Turning around, she walked over to their vanity and crunched down. Opening a small compartment, she pulled out a tiny traveling bag. "Rin, I'm going to leave this place…and I'm taking you with me."

Rin was elated...but… "Ino…" crunching next to Ino, Rin took her hands in hers. "…I'm so thankful you're in my life, you know that right?" Ino nodded her head. Rin continued. "And I'm so thankful that you'd take me with you, but…"

"But what, Rin? It's our chance to escape."

"I know, but what I was about to say was, how are we going to get pass that barrier? And besides that, how are we going to get off the palace grounds without setting off the traps? Let alone, get pass the guards?"

Ino smiled and brought up her hand. She tapped her nose. "Have you forgotten? I am a demon."

"The guards are demons too, Ino. Besides, have _you _forgotten, that I am not?"

"That's why you've got me."

Rin thought about it for a moment, before looking away. "I'll only slow you down."

Ino frowned at Rin. "Rin…I'm not leaving this place without you. You either have to come with me, or I'll die at the hands of Naraku."

Rin's eyes widened again. Ino actually said Naraku…without the title. She thought about it for a long moment. "Alright. But promise me you'll go at your own speed and let me try and pull my own weight."

"Deal." Ino said.

"When shall we go?"

"Tomorrow night, when he leaves to meet the Eastern Lord, we'll escape."

. 

. 

. 

A/N: So how was the first chapter? Boring? Short? Don't worry…the action will start soon…

Until the next chapter, "Knight in Shining Armor"

Island Honey


	2. Losing One, Finding Another

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…blah blah blah…

A/N: I'm so sorry for the loooooooooooonnnnnnnnngggggg ass time that I haven't updated. I hope you all forgive me. Oh. And I know I said this chapter will be "Knight in Shining Armor", but I moved that to be the next chapter.

But anyways, here's the long awaited chappy. Enjoy.

. x

. O

. x

. O

**Thirty Nights: Chapter Two: Losing One, Finding Another**

. x

. O

Two cloaked silhouettes moved stealthily across the palace grounds. One figure had a bow slung across her back along with a quiver of arrows and a few knives here and there. The other figure was loaded with a few daggers in her boots and clothes, a sword hanging from her hip, topped off with a pair of sharp, pointed chopsticks that became handy in battle wrapped skillfully in her hair.

Had these women been fighting in a grub match, they surely would've won.

But they weren't in a grub match; they weren't in a fight in which certain rules had to apply…certain rules that just might just save their lives. No. In this game they played, the rules were: there were no rules. And their lives? No guarantee that they'd live to see the next day.

But no matter what the danger, they had to get out of the dreaded place. With demonic speed, the first figure ran around the south wing to check if the coast was clear. When she signaled that it was safe, the second figure skulked through the area.

Once they got past this place, it'd be all field and forest from there.

The two women jumped down from a balcony and landed on the soft earth. Looking around before acting, they made sure that they were invisible to the palace guards before crossing the short path to the forest.

There, they would wait.

xOxO

Rin took the hood off her head and looked back at Ino. "How much longer do you think we have to wait?" she asked impatiently.

Ino had been sitting on a tree branch while Rin paced back and forth. "Rin, dear, why don't you occupy yourself with something else?"

"Like what?"

Ino sat up and thought for a moment. Tapping her chin, she glanced back down at her friend. "Well, for one, you could cover up the tracks you've just made."

Rin looked down at the dirt she had been walking on. True, her footsteps were all over the place. Grumbling under her breath, she picked up sticks and leaves that she had bunched and put together, brushing the forest floor with it.

"It's almost time. So don't worry." Ino said, looking up towards the palace where the night guards were making their usual rounds.

They had masked their scents by using a type of perfume that "eliminated" it. Ino had it with her since before she was captured by Naraku. Of course, he didn't know about it. And they had also covered up their tracks pretty good by using natural elements instead of using their own possessions. That way, if the guards were on their trail, it would confuse them, buy more time, and possibly send them in the wrong direction.

Of course, Ino has been planning this escape for years. It was just that she never got the chance to do so before. The last time the barrier was turned off was eight years ago…eight years back when Rin was captured. Since then, the barrier had been put up again, and it was never taken back down.

But now, it was their chance. The Eastern Lord had forewarned Naraku of a breakout of war if Naraku refused to pay him the full amount of…whatever he owed him. The servants weren't allowed to know any of that information. Not that Ino cared, but thanks to this situation, Naraku was forced to another meeting outside his palace. Meaning the barrier was going down again.

Not many servants knew this…or maybe no servant at all, excluding her and Rin, but that whole image where they've seen Naraku just pass through his barrier, was fake. It was nothing but an illusion. He made everyone else think that that was all he had to do and that the barrier always stayed up. But that wasn't the case. He made others believe in that nonsense, when in reality, the barrier had to be brought down first before anyone, or anything can pass through. Even if it was his barrier, that was the purpose of its existence. Not even the one who conjured it can change that.

But in a sense, it was pretty smart. People would think the barrier to be an impenetrable force that only the master and select others go through. That way, there was less chance of the palace inhabitants to even think they can try and escape.

So tonight, when that cage of a barrier finally goes down, it'd be their only chance to run…for their lives.

Ino smirked at how close they were to getting their freedom. But at the same time, she knew it was best to keep her guard up and not get too cocky. They'd lose this game if she did. Looking out into the edge of the forest where the borders of the barrier clearly were, Ino unconsciously took hold of the necklace dangling around her neck.

She looked up at the sky. It was the new moon. It was also, her hundredth birthday. Closing her eyes, Ino remembered the prophesy in her head.

'_On the seventh moon of the seventh month of the seventh generation, during the hundredth year of the treasure's holder, will the curse begin anew' _Ino frowned, knowing the time has come. '_Sesshoumaru…please wait for me.'_

Ino and Sesshoumaru were distant cousins belonging to the Phantom Dog Demon Tribe. Of course, she never told anyone about it, not even Rin, for if anyone found out, Naraku would surely have taken her long time ago. Phantom Dogs were currently the most powerful demons in these ages, and just mating with such a being from this tribe would give one immense power.

Although she told Rin the truth in the fact that she was from a dog demon tribe, she never told her friend the extent of the prestigious status her tribe really held.

"Ino…listen."

Ino was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Rin's hushed voice and crouched stance. Alarmed for a moment, she looked around their surroundings, taking in all sights and listening to all sounds. She didn't sense anything potentially harmful, so she looked back at Rin. Noticing the direction her friend was facing, Ino looked forward to where a carriage pulled by demon horses headed out of the palace.

"It's time to move." Rin spoke again.

And with that, both girls pulled the hoods back over their heads. Rin tucked in her long, dark braid, while Ino tucked in her strands of silver. Running towards the barrier, the girls were careful not to set off the traps hidden all over the forest.

They halted their run near the edge of a cliff to see Naraku's carriage stop by the gates. A haze suddenly rose between the palace and the carriage. For sure, the people back at the palace saw Naraku just passing through it, but since Rin and Ino were past the haze, they saw the actual barrier going down.

Rin nudged Ino and they sped off towards the falling barrier.

In their concentrated run, they didn't notice that the carriage hadn't moved on yet, and that a guard was talking to the passengers.

xOxO

"Really now? Are you sure of this?"

"Yes, sir. Neither of them were in their rooms and when we sent out other guards to look for them, they couldn't be found on palace grounds."

Naraku stared at the soldier outside the carriage. Narrowing his eyes, he reached forward. A scream tore the air as Naraku amputated one of the soldier's limbs. "If you don't find them, you're head is next."

The soldier wanted to glare and defy him for what he had just done, but thought better and just nodded anxiously and ran off. When he gets his hands…or his hand, on those girls…they'd be in for it.

Naraku turned angrily in his seat. Crossing his arms, he stared at the empty seat in front of him. "So incompetent."

"My lord," his right hand man, Hyoga, spoke up, "are these the two girls that we had just gone over?"

Naraku leaned back against his seat and crossed his arms. "Although I don't see how this is any business of yours, yes, these foolish bitches trying to escape right now are the two girls we had been talking about."

"We should've expected it, my lord."

Naraku glared at him. "How so?"

"Well, maybe some are not fooled by the illusions you put up."

Naraku scoffed and looked out the window. "Only demons from esteemed bloodlines are impervious to such illusions, and I assure you, we don't have any servants of any sort like that."

"What is Rin?"

"A mere human. Beautiful, but human."

"And, Ino, my lord?"

Naraku took a moment to answer. "Dog demon. Such refined beauty and grace; though I'd prefer the human over her. They are about the same in such categories in comparison of beauty. But apparently, Ino is in much advantage in other categories in comparison of combat and skill."

"Dog demon…" Hyoga repeated. "…it couldn't be…"

Naraku looked up from the window and turned back to Hyoga. He lifted an eyebrow, his lips turning down in a grimace. "Don't tell me you're thinking that Ino could possibly be--."

"My lord!"

Another guard had showed up beside his carriage. Naraku looked back out the window. "What is it? Have you found them?"

"No…but we have found their tracks, sir."

"Their tracks? Good. Make sure you find them. Otherwise, the payment is…oh, well, you already know what the payment is, don't you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Bowing, the guard turned to leave.

"Oh, wait a minute." Naraku called out again. The guard immediately pivoted to face him. "No matter what the cost, bring them back, dead or alive. Although I would much rather be the one to carry out their punishment. Is that clear?"

The guard nodded, bowing again, and left to join his team.

"Why don't you just raise the barrier, my lord?" Hyoga asked.

"Don't be stupid, Hyoga. You are my right hand and army general, so use that organ that helped you get to that position and think. Where's your brain? There is a possibility that they already may be past the borders of the barrier. The soldiers still need to search both inside and out the borders. If I put up the barrier, they might just escape. What then?"

Hyoga fell silent at Naraku's words. After a few moments, he merely nodded before looking out his own window.

xOxO

"DAMN!!" Rin cursed as she was almost hit by another arrow. She and Ino have already passed the borders and just when everything looked great, someone just had to spot them. Separating in two different paths, Rin went one way, and Ino went the other, confusing the guards for a moment.

Ino looked behind her. Most of the guards were tailing after her and only a few were after Rin. Still, it was four demon soldiers against one human. It was the wrong decision to split up. Running ahead a bit further, Ino slipped into a darker area and hid for a moment. Hiding in the shadows, she waited until the soldiers ran past her before she jumped up as high as she could. She then ran on the tree tops, heading back to the direction Rin was running.

It wasn't long before she caught up. Below her, Rin was panting and breathing hard, running her fastest to escape the soldiers. Just then, a demon popped up in front of Rin. Rin had no time to stop and ending up colliding with the demon. She toppled over him before rolling on the forest floor.

The soldier immediately stood up and advanced towards her. Rin heard his footsteps and got to her feet. Just before the demon reached her, she pulled out her sword.

The demon chuckled darkly. "Pitiful human, you think you can defeat me with a measly sword and poor swordsmanship skills? Have you ever even wielded such a weapon?"

Rin twirled her sword towards him angrily. "My father was an excellent swordsman. Although I detested the lessons he gave to me and my siblings before, he taught me well."

The demon smirked. "Oh? Have at it, then. Let's see what you've got."

"Not now!!"

A dark figure came down from the trees and slashed the demon in half. Rin stood there stupefied for a moment before realizing it was Ino. Ino grabbed Rin by the arm.

"We have no time to waste our energy battling them. We've got to run!" Ino exclaimed. Shouts were heard from behind that made both females turn and look back. "Curses, they've already caught up."

Ino hefted Rin up onto her back and sprinted.

"Ino…I thought you said you'd let me carry my own weight."

Although Rin couldn't see her face, she was certain Ino smirked. "And what? Just watch you die?"

"This isn't what you promised."

"So…if I were in the same situation, you'd leave me at the hands of those merciless fools?"

Rin faltered at that statement. Of course she wouldn't. She'd rather die with Ino than run away and live with that kind of guilt on her conscious for the rest of her days. Ino smiled, knowing she won the argument when Rin fell silent.

Once they were a safe distance, Rin demanded for Ino to put her down. Ino obliged, and once again, they set off.

The run was becoming so difficult for Rin. Taking in air was becoming such a task, it was almost painful. Ino stopped and signaled for her and Rin to hide. Wrapping an arm around Rin, Ino jumped up and they landed on a tree branch.

As the soldiers passed by on the bottom, not catching their scent thanks to that perfume, Rin held in her breath, waiting for them to be out of ear shot, before releasing it. One hand clutched her knee as another clutched her heart. Her mouth was slightly open, trying to suck in more air as her oxygen-deprived lungs expanded and contracted heavily.

They sat in the tree for a few minutes, Rin catching her breath, and Ino watching out for anything else.

"We should leave. They're gone about fifty miles or so."

Rin looked up at Ino. "How do you know?"

Ino pointed at her nose. "I can smell them."

Rin nodded in defeat. "Oh. Right. How could I forget?" Of course, there wasn't much use for Ino's demon abilities in the palace. But out here… Rin fell silent again, letting her thoughts run in their moment of rest. She realized, just then, how much of a burden she must've been. If she weren't here, maybe Ino might've already escaped.

"What are you thinking?" Ino asked, sitting down next to Rin.

"I didn't realize…"

"Realize what?"

It took Rin a moment to say it, feeling overly stupid. But sighing, she told the truth. "…just how wrong I was." she finished off, looking somewhat depressed.

Ino scrunched her eyebrows. She gave Rin a dubious look. "What?"

Rin turned back to Ino. "I didn't realize, that…out here, you need to use everything you've got. Earlier, I asked for you not to slow down to my speed because, for the most part, I didn't want to be holding you down. But…another part thought that this escape, although a challenge, wouldn't be so difficult. I knew it'd be hard, but I thought it'd be a lot easier. Back at the palace, there wasn't much to look out for; there wasn't the need to use our senses for survival. So, what was the use for them? Out here, everything is needed. It's either use it or die. Survival of the fittest."

Ino put a hand around Rin's shoulders, smiling. "It's so amazing how fast you humans grow. Not only have you grown in body, but also in mind…you've attained knowledge in such a short span. You've grown so much, when it seems like just yesterday you were barely four feet tall and picking flowers."

Rin giggled. "Ino, that was ten years ago."

"I know, I know. But I'm a demon. Ten years is nothing. It's so short, to us, that it really is just like a day." Ino said, jumping down with Rin.

xOxO

Few minutes have passed since they've evaded the guards. They were smartly going in the opposite direction while covering their tracks along the way.

Rin's mind was filled with questions. What would they do now? What would she do now? She had no family to go back to. She had no life to go back to. All she's ever known after her parents had died was serving under the rule of Naraku.

Now that she thought about it, it seemed unreal, even to her, that they escaped him. Was it even possible to get away that easily? Sighing out loud, Rin looked down at the earth. Her footsteps were barely audible as she trudged through the forest.

Hearing Rin sigh, Ino looked up at the stars. Oh how long she waited for the moment where she could be free would come again. There never were better nights than these, where the stars were so plentiful, it would fill up the sky.

But the wonderful and nostalgic moment died as she caught something amiss. Now, with her head tilted up, her nose was able to catch something very faint in the wind. Bringing her head back down, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Noticing the missing sound of Ino's footsteps, Rin turned around.

"What's wrong? Do you sense something?" she asked, putting a hand at the hilt of her sword.

Ino looked at their surroundings and sniffed out the air. "I don't understand."

"What…don't you…?"

Ino kept looking around, a look of confusion set on her face. "This just doesn't make sense." She said softly, more to herself than to Rin.

"What doesn't? What's going on?!" Rin demanded, becoming unnerved by the way Ino was talking. Although Ino said that in a whisper, she was still able to pick it up.

"My nose…I thought I caught something earlier. But now, no matter how hard I try, I can't smell anything strange. My body doesn't sense any other aura. But…for some reason, there's something inside me that tells me…something is just…wrong." Ino stopped looking around to give Rin a serious look. "My instinct is telling me we're not alone."

"Dogs and their instincts…they're always so sharp. Especially you, Ino."

Rin gasped as Ino's eyes narrowed. Turning around furiously, the two women met the red gaze of the wind witch.

Ino snarled at her, her fangs purposely shown. "Kagura…" she growled.

"Oh? You dare bare your fangs at me?" Kagura scoffed flatly.

"Save the small talk, Kagura, what do you want?" Ino demanded.

Kagura narrowed her eyes, noticing the lack of honorifics. "Brazen girl. Have you forgotten your manners?" She closed her fan shut. "Never mind. What else do you think I am here for? Naraku has sent me to retrieve your sorry asses. Now…we can go back the easy way…" she opened her fan again. "…or the hard way."

"Are you on something? What makes you think we'll go back?" Rin argued.

"I'm afraid you have no choice. Now, are you going to come back quietly? Or will I have to drag you there myself?"

Rin and Ino got into fighting stances. Ino readied her bow while Rin pulled out her sword and one of her daggers. "Well then…I guess if you do succeed in making us go back, you'll be dragging us, bound up and gagged." Rin said, smirking.

"Rin…don't give her ideas." Ino replied, looking at her friend blankly.

Kagura watched the interaction with bored eyes. "Whatever. Put up a fight if you must." She took out a feather. "I'm leaving this to you, Kanna."

"Kanna?" Rin and Ino asked in unison. "Who's Kanna?"

Kagura only smirked and flew up on her feather, making both girls shield their eyes from the flying whirl of dirt and dust. In front of Rin and Ino, a smaller, more fragile demon appeared in place of Kagura. The demoness was still a child. Holding a mirror in front of her, the girl spoke calmly.

"You both must return to Naraku."

Rin looked at her with contempt. "Haven't we been through this before?"

"What are you?" Ino asked, sensing something strange about the girl.

Kanna looked up from Rin to the taller female.

"What are you?" Ino repeated. "Why…why is it that I can't sense you?"

Kanna only stared back at her for a few moments, her eyes, blank and cold…completely void of emotion. What had Naraku done to her? It wasn't until she made a small movement, did she answer Ino. "Naraku said that I am…nothing."

Ino narrowed her eyes. Rin's heart was almost pained. Bringing a hand up to her chest, she kept her gaze on the kid. What were the extremities of Naraku's wrenched existence? Even this girl was a prisoner of his will and his will alone…to the extent where her powers were meant only for his use. It was ironic. Although this kid was sent to retrieve them, Rin's heart broke for this child…she felt bad that Naraku was using her as nothing but a pawn in his game.

"By nothing…you mean void, right?" Ino tested, bringing Rin out of her thoughts.

Kanna nodded.

"So that's why I couldn't sense you earlier. You have no scent, no aura. The smell I picked up earlier was only my instinct."

"Now that we've established that, we must get back to Naraku." Kanna said tonelessly.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that." Ino then made a move to grab Rin and make a run for it. Kanna only tilted her mirror, the light flashing across its surface. It was then that Ino froze.

Rin turned to Ino, noticing her face was distraught. "Ino?"

"I…can't…I can't…move."

Rin stepped towards Ino.

"Stop!! Don't come near me." Ino screamed, before turning her attention to the void demoness.

"What have you done?"

Rin's eyes darted from Ino to Kanna. It was then that she noticed what was going on. Ino's reflection was caught in the mirror. Turning abruptly, Ino readied her bow and flew an arrow at Kanna. Raising her mirror, Kanna swallowed up the arrow.

"What the--?!" As soon as those words left Ino's mouth, the arrow reappeared, coming out of the mirror. It then flew at her with such speed.

Rin's eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened. She pivoted and ran as fast as she could towards Ino. If fate would be kind, she would be able to reach her best friend in time. But like usual, fate was not. Ino didn't even realize what was happening until the arrow pierced her through her heart.

Time froze then, the forest became unnervingly quiet and all movement stopped. The only thing audible was Rin's labored breathing…the only thing moving was her friend's heaving chest and the bead of sweat that rolled down her face. She looked down at the arrow protruding from her chest. It was then that her knees gave in; her soul was starting to succumb to the power of the mirror.

Rin caught her friend as she fell to the earth. Tears pricked at her eyes. "No…Ino…don't. Please…"

Ino looked up at her, breathing in deeply. Rin set her on the ground gently. The white aura that flowed between Ino and Kanna's mirror indicated that Ino's soul was still being stolen. "You…" Rin growled. Getting up, she positioned her sword and aimed it towards the kid.

Rin knew that long distance weapons wouldn't work on her, as they would be reflected with that mirror she was holding. But she wondered if it would be the same with her sword. "I don't care even if you are a kid. You're just as bad as he is if you continue serving him. You might be able to throw what we got right back at us…but see…if you can throw back _this._"

Determined and enraged, Rin ran forward. Raising her sword up above her head, she brought it back down on the expressionless child. Kanna only raised her mirror again. Light emerged from the contact between the mirror and Rin's sword. Rin held her ground, finding that there was an almost immiscible force that was trying to push the sword backwards.

Rin's muscles strained against the force. Sweat started to roll down her back as she repositioned her feet against the earth to get better footing. As her reflection got caught into the mirror, her soul began to slowly drain out of her. Her vision got blurry and her body felt weak.

She didn't know how long she had been standing there, trying hard not to lose the battle. But just when she thought she'd have to give in, life decided to give her a small break when the mirror started to crack. Kanna's usual expressionless face gave the hint of surprise when she, too, heard the mirror breaking. The crack ran from the edge, to the midway point of the mirror.

It was then that Rin's sword was thrown back, out of her hands. Rin turned to watch her sword, like her weaker body, fall to the ground. At that same moment, Kanna took the chance to flee. When Rin glanced back at her, all she caught was the sight of Kanna's retreating back.

Once that demon was out of sight, Rin painfully got to her feet. She rubbed her sleeve against her eyes to try and clear her vision. Trudging over to Ino, she fell on her knees by her side.

"Ino. Ino!!" Rin screamed desperately. "Please…don't you dare die on me."

Ino smiled at her. "This arrow…"

"…is nothing!" Rin finished.

Ino shook her head. "Stop acting like such a child, Rin. This arrow…as you can see…pierced my heart." Ino tried a smile, but still, a tear slid down her cheek. "I know, that being human, you are already an adult…although in my race, you have just been born. But still…you must act your age and take this like a woman would. You are no longer a babe. So I suggest you dry those tears and stop being so corny."

The tears that threatened to fall earlier were now flowing freely down Rin's face. "You're so mean to me." Rin accused.

"Heh. That's what older sisters are for, right?"

"Stop talking like that."

Ino laughed again. "Why?"

"Because one: it's not you. And two: you're creeping me out." Rin kidded, although her expression was solemn.

Ino frowned. "Please, Rin. I don't have much time. Bring me over to that tree…please. There is a lot I must explain to you."

Rin looked at her with confusion clear in her eyes, but said nothing as she helped Ino walk to the tree she pointed out. Once they reached it, Rin placed Ino against its bark.

"What is it that you have to tell me?" Rin asked after Ino settled more comfortably.

Ino grabbed a hold of the arrow and, with a soft shriek, pulled it out. Rin winced at that as the dog demon placed it down. Ino's hand then went up to touch Kiori. "The other story…the one I was supposed to tell you. It's now or never."

Rin sighed and sat down beside her. "I'm listening."

Ino painfully propped herself up a bit. "Alright. This necklace…there's another story behind it. Remember when I said that this object holds the key to revive the powers of our leaders? Of our cursed kings?"

Rin nodded.

"Well, only half of that is true. The real power resides in my body. Unlike the Shikon Jewel, this necklace cannot sustain such power…not to mention, the power we hold is much greater than that of the Jewel."

"I'm not sure I'm following." Rin said.

"This necklace is only a medium…it only holds the power for a very short amount of time. And that time is when it's passed down from one generation to the next. The power must reside in our bodies…in the guardian's body." Ino explained. Rin nodded again, finally understanding what she meant. "And so…I must pass it on to you."

Rin faltered at that. It took her a moment to realize what Ino was talking about. "W-what? Me?"

"Yes, Rin. You."

"But…but I…" Rin thought really hard about it. "What must I do...if I accept...what must I do?"

"What do you mean, Rin?"

"In order to give them back their full power. Must I simply return the necklace to them?"

Ino smiled. This wasn't going to be easy to explain. So she explained it in the simplest way possible. "No, dear. You make love."

Rin blanched at Ino's statement. "WHAT? Ino!! That's insane! I can't do that--that...that's suicide!! I mean...to...with a demon! And I'm only human! I mean, I couldn't possibly..." Rin blabbered on.

Ino groaned in pain. "I'm dying, Rin. I have a responsibility to my bloodline. And I can never rest in peace knowing I failed. Kiori must be passed on to you now, or it's the death of my entire clan. Please?"

Rin stood up. Looking down at Ino, she contemplated this situation again and again. "If I don't accept…then…"

"Then fate…will frown upon my people. And I…have failed them."

"Ok, ok…fine." Her breathing became greatly labored, and for the first time in a long time, Rin was scared. First, her friend is dying, and now, she'll have to carry on her responsibility? Looking down at Ino, remembering all that she had done for her, Rin took a shuddering breath. "For you…I'll take it." she finally obliged, kneeling down next to her again.

Ino smiled and took hold of Kiori with both hands. She recited an incantation in a language that Rin has never heard. At first, a faint glow surrounded Ino's body. It then turned into a blindingly bright light. Rin put an arm up to shield her eyes. When the light died down, she looked back at Ino. She looked the same, except that she looked weaker than ever. In her hand was a burning bright necklace.

"Take it." Ino ordered softly. Rin nodded as her hand inched its way to Kiori. Truth be told, she was afraid to even touch it.

"It's not going to bite." Ino smiled weakly, noticing Rin's obvious struggle.

Rin only gulped before engulfing the necklace in her hand. Picking it up and bringing her hand closer, Rin took a peak at the shining crystal. She was mesmerized for a full good measure. Never had she seen anything like it. The light was like the rainbow trapped within the crystal's walls.

"Hurry…put it around your neck." Ino said. Rin snapped out of her reverie and tore her gaze of the necklace. She quickly put it around her neck.

"Now…take it with both hands, and say this incantation with me." Ino closed her eyes as she clasped her hands around Rin's. She began chanting a spell which Rin followed.

This time, the light surrounded Rin. She felt funny at first; it felt like a soft, ticklish, tingling feeling. Then, not long after, it was replaced by a more painful feeling. Rin's eyes were forced shut at the searing sensation. The pain was almost unbearable. It felt like hundreds of knives and pins poking, stabbing, and slashing her body. Her blood rushed through her veins and it felt like her soul was ablaze.

But just as fast as it had come, it went away. Rin felt like the atoms in her body dispersed and came back together after being manipulated with. Her form dropped to the ground, feeling exhausted after that experience. Her breathing was hard and ragged.

"A little warning…would've been very much…appreciated." She half grumbled, half whispered to Ino, her voice slight coarse.

"They did the same exact thing to me when it was my turn." Ino whispered.

Rin pushed herself up with shaky arms, concentrating on focusing her sight. She barely noticed the weakness of her friend's voice, too busy trying to recover from what felt like being burned alive.

Ino only smiled as she watched Rin. "Know that I love you…and I always will."

"Yeah…I love you, too." Rin answered. She then turned to Ino to flash her a grin. The grin was immediately wiped off her face as her eyes went wide. Ino's eyes were closed, and although she was smiling, it didn't seem like…like…

"Ino…?"

Rin brought a shaky hand up and placed it on her shoulder. "Ino…" she tried again, shaking her this time. "C'mon, Ino…this isn't the time to be funny." A tear fell down her cheek. Still no movement.

"Damnit, Ino…I'm so tired of you and your games." Rin exclaimed, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. She turned the other way and smirked sadly. "I don't know why you're always trying to play dead with me. It worked when I was a kid, but it's not going to work now." Another tear fell.

She scanned the area and listened for any sound. "We've gotta go. Otherwise, we came this far for nothing. Get your lazy butt up…please?" Her tears were now flowing freely.

Turning back to the dog demoness, Rin stomped over and grabbed her by the shoulders. The rain started to pour. "Fuck, I'm sick and tired of this. Get up!!" Rin screamed. "Don't…don't you…don't die! Please, don't die!!" she sobbed, crying into the body of her companion.

"You said you'll always be there for me! You said that you'll never leave me! Mom, dad, and older brother said that. But they died and left me! Don't leave me here too…! Please!!"

The rain came down harder and soaked her to her bones. It was incredibly cold. Her tears disappeared with the falling rain. She was…lost. But before her body could get to that stage of numbness, she heard the faint sound of a twig snapping near by. Her body went on full alert and her senses strained to figure out the new intruder.

Slipping her hand stealthily to the hilt of her sword, Rin waited until she could sense the presence at her back. Getting up and striking with the sword in an un-humanlike skill, Rin found that there was no one standing there. Before she could get over her surprise, another sword was placed against her neck.

The intruder's breath was hot against her ear, and, mixed with the cold rain, made her shiver. His voice was baritone.

"Where's Ino?"


	3. Knight In Shining Armor

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…blah blah blah…

.

.

**A/N: **Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!! FINALLY!! A break from summer school and work and all of that CRAP!! I finally get to work on at least _one _story. Sorry about the lack of update as of late. I really really really do apologize to keep you guys waiting, especially those waiting for an update to "College Adversity". If this whole break-once-in-a-while thing goes on, I should have an update soon for one of my other fics as well.

Urgh. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this long awaited chapter.

O.o

Who's after her…?

.x

.O

.x

.O

**Thirty Nights: Chapter Three: Knight In Shining Armor**

.x

.O

A trail of blood slid down Rin's throat from the slit he made at the contact of his sword and her skin. It mixed with drops of rain, making the thick, rich fluid turn slightly pink.

"Where's Ino?" the male voice repeated, a bit more impatient.

Rin snorted with disgust. "Are you blind or just plain stupid? If you can't see her, I'm not telling you." Hello. She lay right behind them. Did he really not see Ino's dead, cold body? Or maybe he was just toying with her…reveling in her obvious pain. "I don't have the patience for your games, Naraku."

'_Naraku?' _The male quirked an eyebrow at her obvious disrespect. "Shouldn't you be calling a man with such power, 'Lord'? Are you not afraid of death, stupid mortal?"

Rin only smiled sneeringly at his words. Without Ino, without anyone else…what was the point of living? She merely shrugged and gave a small, empty laugh. "Death? Afraid of it? Although it is hideous, I must admit, it's becoming more and more endearing."

"Endearing?"

Rin shrugged again. " Exactly. I'd laugh in front of its face." And she really would. She escaped death years ago, and she's been chased by it ever since…it's time she stopped running. There was nothing left to live for in this world…everyone she loved was waiting for her in the next.

"Then start laughing."

Just as he shifted to slice her throat to comply with her wish, something glinted, catching his attention. He began to trace his line of sight down her neck, along her wet chest, and past her taut nipples under her thin shirt, cold from the rain. What he found shocked him. The object around her neck--it couldn't be.

Before he could react or open his mouth to speak, something pierced his waist. For one moment, he let his mask slip. Looking down between him and the woman, he saw the sword that she was once holding slid to the hilt in his torso. His eyes turned red with rage, mirroring the same color of the fluid steadily flowing out from him, although his face remained as passive as ever.

Rin broke into a run, not giving one moment's chance to think or glance back. She made a promise to Ino, and she wasn't about to break it just yet by dying. She sped off as fast as she could, ducking under low tree branches and cutting her way through the thick of the forest.

Her breathing became labored, but her legs didn't feel a thing; no pain, no weariness…just the urgency to run for her life. All the while, her mind repetitively chanted a silent prayer to God that Naraku's injury would slow him down…if even just for a minute, to give her time to escape.

She heard a frightening growl some distance behind her and, if it was possible, ran faster. The speed she was using was almost inhuman, but Rin was too preoccupied with her escape to even notice.

Another growl was heard…this time closer. A strange sensation ran through her body as something tried to force her to look back. With all her might, Rin fought as hard as she could to stop the compulsion. Not paying attention to her footing, she slipped in the mud and hit her head on a root sticking out of the ground. Rin groaned before she remembered that she was being chased. With that realization, she staggered back up to her feet. Her head was now bleeding, the thick substance running down her forehead. Without paying any mind to it, she began her run again.

Another low branch in front of her caught the line of the necklace. It temporarily choked her as it snapped the chain.

Panic ran through her blood, turning it cold. She dropped to her knees and searched the ground desperately for Kiori, knowing she was wasting precious seconds. Rin heard the clinking sound of water hitting crystal, and she turned her head to the source. There on the ground, she found the necklace and its broken chain.

Gathering it into her hand, Rin looked up to see a blurring figure run madly and dangerously fast towards her position. She looked at her surroundings frantically, hoping to find a place to hide. Spotting a thick bush surrounded by other smaller, but still dense, bushes, she crawled under its shelter.

The leaves hid her completely; add in the mud she was covered in and the rain. Oh thank Kami for the rain. It would hide her scent and cover her trail. Not to mention the rhythm it created helped cover any sounds she'd make.

To her dismay, she heard Naraku stop near her hiding place. The undergrowth of the bush and the thickness of the leaves prevented her from seeing exactly where he was standing. He was breathing heavily, growling as he did so. Rin could hear him sniffing out the area. She then heard a tree snapping and coming down as a result from his frustration. The weight of the tree shook the earth as it hit the ground. It made her breath escape in a rush, forcing a small sound to come out.

Rin bit her lip hard. She ceased her breathing until her curled up body stopped shaking. After a minute, she got her muscles to relax and forced her heart to beat slower. She lay there for some time, not wanting to give anything away that'll compromise her position.

The rain continued its heavy onslaught. Rin used that time to get her mind to work and to stop her body from releasing adrenaline, needing her brain to function and think. Slowly, she lifted her head a bit to try to spot him through the bush. It was then that she realized that she no longer heard him at all.

She placed her clenched fist beneath her in the sloshing mud, pushing her weight up. Kneeling on the soft ground, Rin desperately tried to spot him…or even just for a sign of where he might be. Failing to get anything, she cautiously straightened her body.

There was nothing. Despite her will to get her pulse to return to normal, her heart skipped a beat before it began to hammer in her chest, threatening to give her a heart attack.

Where was Naraku?

She strained her eyes, trying desperately in the dark, rainy night to find anything out of place. Her gaze followed the trail that she had been running from up to the broken tree lying in its path. Looking into the shadows, she strained her vision even harder, wondering if he took refuge in the darkness, waiting for her to make a wrong move.

Nothing.

And that was what scared her. Did he leave without her noticing? Could he even read the signs telling him that she had not ran further? Or was it possible, if even the tiniest bit of luck was on her side, did he think the rain just washed away her trace?

It was a stupid, thoughtless, irrational, and hopeless wish…but she was only human.

She was locked in that stiff position for quite awhile. Rin didn't even know exactly how much time had passed, but carefully, she let her rigid body relax a bit. Naraku surely would've already found her if he was tracking the area, and nothing gave away a sign that told her to be cautious. But that was exactly what frightened her. What now?

Standing up as if in frame-motion, Rin looked around warily. She fixed the chain so that she could wear the necklace around her neck again. The rain glistened off the leaves around her. She finally noticed that it was utterly cold, now that she didn't have a pursuing monster to distract her.

Closing her eyes, Rin took a deep, somewhat shuddering breath. She decided that she'd better move now, or die of hypothermia. Releasing her breath, she opened her eyes again. She took a step forward. As soon as her foot left the earth, a sucking sound could be heard as the mud stubbornly stuck to her shoe.

She paled as she stopped moving again. Rin screwed her eyes shut. She prepared herself, waiting for the moment her head would be sliced off, or for some certain type of pain to pierce her freezing body.

When nothing came, she slowly opened eyes. Glancing around slowly, she swallowed the lump in her throat and lowered her still-raised foot. The sound was softer than before, but she still caught the squishing of the wet mud beneath her shoe. If she had been less frightened, she would've slapped herself on her head.

"Stupid mistake."

Rin froze at the hissed sentence. Now, for sure, the head slicing would come. Before she could help it, she turned to the sound of the baritone voice.

What she saw surprised her. She was expecting an evil, red-eyed, dark haired spawn of hell…not a seething pale, silver haired angel. It was funny how the murderous glint in his eyes did nothing to mar his beauty. If her heart didn't skip a beat because of fear, it was certainly because of the angry Adonis standing not three feet away from her.

Instead of things happening in slow motion - like how dangerous moments like this always appeared when you're watching in the background – everything happened at the same time.

A gasp escaped her, her eyes widened, a prayer sent to Ino to forgive her ran through her head, and a growl that came from behind his throat, happened all in one moment…right before she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck. It was then, just before the blackness consumed her, that she realized she'd been knocked unconscious. The last thing she saw was his golden eyes.

.

xOxO

.

"I don't understand it, m'lord!!"

Rin's right brow creased infinitesimally as a screeching, stingy voice reached her ears.

"Why in the world are we taking –_that- _along with us?!"

Although the words were a bit muffled, Rin could still hear the venom dripping from question. What "that" was that screechy voice referring to?

As disoriented as she was, she was still careful and alert enough to remember that she was in the hands of the enemy. Keeping that in mind, she pretended that she was still asleep. Her eyelids felt heavy, so she wasn't in too much of a rush to end her charade just yet. She even contemplated going back to sleep.

"Jaken…"

At the sound of that voice, Rin nearly slipped up and gave away the fact that she was awake. It literally jolted her back to the world of consciousness.

"Yes, m'lord?" the voice, obviously Jaken, replied.

"Shut up."

"Y-yes, m'lord!"

Now that she was fully awake, the voices were heard more clearly. And her head didn't seem so foggy. Wanting desperately to open her eyes, Rin had to force herself to keep them closed, keep her face serene, and to also make sure her breathing was slow and stable.

It was then that she noticed that she bounced in an up-and-down motion…she was riding something. Her fully alert mind also realized that she was no longer freezing. Opening her left eye ever so slightly, merely a fraction of a centimeter, she looked down to see what was keeping her warm. She saw that a fluffy, white material was wrapped around her body. She even noticed how incredibly soft and luxurious it felt. Seriously…was she still alive?

"Insufferable, miserable, stupid, smelly burden of a mortal…" Jaken muttered under his breath as he paced beside her. Oh yeah…she was alive.

Jaken noticed that her face was no longer serene, but scrunched into a grimace. For a second, he thought that she heard him in her sleep, but when he realized that one of her fists were clenched, his panic quickly dissolved into anger. A vein popped in his forehead as he realized she was probably playing dead…or sleep. However you wanted to put it.

He scurried up to his master and whispered something Rin couldn't make out. When Jaken got the approval he was looking for, he turned back and looked at Rin's "sleeping" figure, smiling evilly. He ran back to her side and put his face close to hers. Rin could smell his putrid breath, but held her ground as if unaware. All she'd have to do was wait for her chance to--

"WAKE UP!!" he yelled in her ear.

"Aahhh!!" Rin yelped as she sat up. One of her hands automatically went up to her ringing ear. Looking down at what had screeched at her, she took in the sight of a two-foot tall green…thing. "Sheesh!! You could've at least shook me. You didn't have to yell in my ear!!" she yelled right back at him.

"Brazen, unmannered girl!!"

"At least I'm not ugl--!!"

"Enough."

Both Rin and Jaken stopped their bantering at the soft spoken order. The calm command sent more shivers up Rin's body than an angry order would've done.

As if afraid to see what she'd find, Rin turned her head ever so slowly. Her brown gaze met his golden one. She dropped it slightly only to notice his maroon-marred cheeks, lower still to his white and red kimono, to the armor around his body, and finally, on a tear in his clothes by his abdomen. A sword cut? Time seemed to stop while she took in the sight of him, although only a second had passed before he spoke again.

"…that you behave yourself if you don't want to die."

Rin blinked and came back to focus, only to catch the end of what he was saying. Something about behaving herself if she didn't want to die. With that said, her supposed savior turned and began walking again. The imp beside her snorted in victory and rushed again to trail behind him. Her brows slightly came in together.

Some knight and shining armor...threatening to kill her if she didn't behave.

Sighing, she decided she comply with his wish if she wanted to live. Her eyes lowered to the crystal hanging around her neck. Oh yeah…Ino. Moisture reached her eyes before she could stop the sting from doing so. She craned her neck so that she was looking at the canopy above her, hoping that it'd prevent the tears from falling.

Jaken noticed a sweet, yet salty, fragrance dance in the air. He sniffed more diligently at it before turning his head to look at the woman behind them. The stupid mortal was crying. Hmph. How typical. But he also noticed his lord look out of the corner of his eye. Although his pace and demeanor never changed, it was weird that his lord even cared to give notice to such a trivial thing.

Irritated by the girl, Jaken merely turned his head back around and shook it slowly. _'Women…'_

As soon as the tears no longer threatened to fall, Rin glanced down. As she took notice to her bouncing motion again, she became overwhelmingly curious as to what was moving her. She was sitting in a saddle on a creature with beautiful dark green scales. Looking up, she realized that the creature was a dragon, and that it had two heads.

Rin was bewildered for a moment. It looked fierce…and beautiful! Its scales looked so shiny, it was almost temptation. She wondered what it felt like. Before she could help it, she softly patted the enticingly sleek back of the dragon. One of the heads turned toward her as she did so. Her hand froze in place as she acknowledged that she was caught.

A small amount of fear trickled down her spine as her gaze locked with one of its heads. It almost turned to panic when the other head turned as well. Rin swallowed the lump in her throat. Damn her curiosity!!

Her breathing stopped when the first head moved closer to her face. Oh hell…it was going to bite her head off. She closed her eyes tightly, too much of a coward to brave death with open eyes. But instead of her head getting snapped off, a rough, yet velvet-like, and wet _something _ran up from her chin to hairline.

Opening her eyes in shock and surprise, it took her a moment before she realized that it _licked _her!! Taking advantage of her dazed state, it attacked her several more times before she could get a grip on it to hold it back. She held its nozzle with one hand, while she wiped off the saliva with the sleeve of her shirt of the other.

Managing to get almost all of the slimy substance off her face, she glared teasingly at it. "Eww…" she mumbled in its face. It licked her again for a good measure before turning its head back forward.

"Ugh!!" she proclaimed, wiping at her face again. As gross as that was, it quirked the corners of her mouth. Smiling to herself, she resumed petting the dragon.

It whined happily under her attention, not minding at all that it walked the whole day with her on its back.

.

xOxO

.

Sesshoumaru was a little more than angry. He was furious. What was the meaning of this?! Why in the world was this girl covered in a dog demoness's scent? What in heaven's name happened to Ino? And why in hell was this…this _mortal_ carrying Kiori?

Was Bokuseno making fun of him? Was the prophecy he gave him another irritating lesson?!

So many questions ran through the demon lord's head as he contemplated on what to do with the situation. His frustration bordered on the edge of control. Taking a deep, calming breath, invisible to anyone else, he decided any rash actions would get him nowhere. Instead, he figured that as soon as she was awake, and after they found a place to rest, would he interrogate her. He neither cared if she would answer submittingly, or if he would have to force it out of her. She _will _tell him.

It was nightfall by the time they reached one of the many hot springs scattered all over his territorial lands. His questions bugged him all day, not to mention, it was hardly befitting for a demon lord like him to be crusading with a mortal.

Not like it mattered. He'd simply kill any who dared to mock him.

Rin was disturbed by her own questions as well. How in the world would she get out of this one…? She didn't know where the hell she was. She didn't think she'd have any chance to escape. She didn't have any weapons left…that rude, and disturbingly beautiful man probably had fun stripping her of them. She didn't have food or water. She was hopeless.

Her only option was to follow wherever this man was going. Maybe he could possibly help her. Maybe he wasn't that bad of a person…or demon.

As they came to an abrupt stop, she slowly swayed forward as her momentum took its sweet time following. But it was enough to jerk her out of her thoughts. Apprehension made itself known as she unwillingly looked at the silver-haired demon before her.

He merely turned his head so that she was looking at his profile. Rin noticed that his eyes were on the dragon's. Wondering what was going on, she was caught off guard as the dragon tilted its back in order for her to get off. Finally catching up to the unspoken command, she slid off the saddle.

Gently settling herself on the soft grass, she kept one hand clutched in a ring on the seat, just incase her footing was unsteady. Finding that she could function properly, she let go.

"Girl, come here."

Rin snapped her head up towards him. This was it…her moment of death.

He slowly turned around to look at her. She could tell by the frown on his face that he didn't like what he saw. Biting her lip, she realized she must've looked like such a mess.

Suppressing the urge to straighten her hair, Rin returned his gaze with a defiant one of her own.

"Don't make me repeat myself," he said.

Rin nearly blushed as she recalled that he told her to go to him. How stupid. She was already acting like a dumb "mortal". But still, if she was only going to die soon, she decided she'd at least die with dignity.

She sighed for a good measure. "Please…" she said, her voice cracking from the lack of use, "if you're going to kill me, just get it over with already…please?"

He raised an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing. Rin took it as a sign to continue.

"Look…I'm tired of facing death every five minutes. It gets really tiring after awhile. Not to mention how stressful it is. I already know death is out to get me…and I accept that fact. But can we not play this stupid game anymore?" she asked, frustrated. "Really. I give up. I surrender."

If her weariness wasn't playing games on her, she could've sworn she saw a hint of amusement behind the cold gaze of his eyes.

"You brazen girl!!" Jaken screeched. "How dare you talk like that to the great Lord Sesshoumaru!!"

'_Sesshoumaru, huh…' _Rin thought.

Sesshoumaru merely lifted his hand to silence the imp. Jaken immediately quieted.

"I thought you laughed in the face of death," he stated monotonously.

She gave a slight frown. Despite the sudden adrenaline making her body nervous and jumpy, her anger couldn't help but show itself.

Crossing her arms, she countered his statement with her own. "I'm done and past that part. It got boring. If you're going to kill me, I suggest you do it now."

The amusement that was in his eyes suddenly vanished as it was quickly replaced by fury. Did she just tell him what to do?

"What did you just say?"

"Kill me now," she taunted.

Sesshoumaru gave her an empty smirk. "Is that a dare?" He placed his hand nonchalantly on the hilt of his sword. Rin thought about it for a moment as she eyed his hand. Damn her and her smart mouth. Great. What did she get herself into this time?

"Take it however you like," she said before she could stop it. Damnit!! Why couldn't she just shut up?! Did she really want to die?!

Sesshoumaru's expression hardened. As much as he wanted to torture her to death, he still had questions. And those questions were essential to his life. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath for what it seemed a second time that day. Boy, was this really grating on him. Control was barely contained in his grasp anymore. This useless wench was lucky that her answers were of significance to his life.

As young as he was in his society, Sesshoumaru built a substantial amount of self control. It was this trait, among others, that made him dangerous. Not to mention, highly-respected. No one who's ever seen him lose control lived to tell the tale.

"Girl, I suggest you shut your trap if you truly do not wish to die, for though I have great patience, it is not perfect."

His voice was calm and low. But even Rin could not miss the underlying threat of his "suggestion".

"What do you want with me?" she asked, a little more cautious this time.

"Answers. But before I question you, there is a spring not too far north from here. Go wash up. At least make yourself presentable." With that, he turned to walk away.

Rin looked down when she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Damn these demons and their acute sense of smell. She completely forgot that she was covered in mud, sweat, _and _blood. She must've smelled hideous. Hell, she even smelled pretty bad to herself, how much more for Mr. High-and-Mighty?

Uncontrollably, her anger rose another notch. Man, was this guy really good at raising her temper. And she had a terrible one. How dare he order her around like she was some…some type of…_slave. _She shuddered in disgust at the word.

She glared at him angrily. "No."

At that statement, Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. Oh no, she didn't. Turning back towards her, he was slightly shocked to find that she was actually _glaring _at him. No one ever dared to do that to him. And now this little slip of a woman had the nerve to…

He was not going to take that. Raising his poisonous hand, he cracked his knuckles menacingly. It was meant to frighten her…threaten her. But to his surprise, again, her glare never wavered. This mortal never ceased to amaze him…even if he'd never admit it.

"What did you just say?"

Rin resisted the urge to scoff. For a demon, he was pretty deaf. "Demon lord or not...there's no way in hell that I'll subject to you."

Sesshoumaru smiled at her, but his smile was devoid of everything but murder and evil. "Oh? Then I'll just have to make you."

He stalked towards her with murderous intent. It was then that Rin snapped out of her anger to realize that she just set off a ticking time bomb.

'_Oh, Kami…what have I done…?'_

_._

_._

.

.

**A/N: **Yesss!! I'm finally done!! With this chapter at least...

Wellz, I hoped that you guys liked this chapter!! It's been so long since I've written anything, I'm pretty sure that I either overdid it, or I didn't do enough. Sorry…but chyea!! Thank you for reading--

Rin: Um…Honey-sama?

Me: Yes, Rin?

Rin: Sorry for interrupting your ending note, but I have a question…

Me: Yes?

Rin: Why is it that death really is after my butt every five minutes? In other fanfics, I'm pretty sure I'm not as…well, helpless.

Me: …Umm…haha…don't you like the change? At least you've got nerve!! Sweat drops

Rin: …not exactly…

Me: Well, anyways, please don't mind the main character of the story. She's just excited…

.

Once again, thank you for reading!! I'll have another chapter posted as soon as I can!!

xOxO

Island Honey


	4. Welcome to Your New Prison

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…blah blah blah…

.

.

**A/N: **Ayy…I know I've been such a loser at updating lately…I'm sorry. But like I said, I WILL update when I get the chance.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

And to those that didn't, thanks for taking your time to read my fic anyways.

Lots of love!!!

xOxO

=]

.x

.O

.x

.O

**Thirty Nights: Chapter Four: Welcome to Your New Prison**

.x

.O

'_This should be interesting…it's about time Lord Sesshoumaru does something about this brat.' _

Jaken sat down on the grass with uncontainable glee as he watched his lord approach the outspoken mortal. Finally, his lord decides to do something about that irritable mouth of hers. If you were to ask him, Sesshoumaru's been acting strange since he came back with that human slung over his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru stopped right in front of Rin. Silence reigned as the tension thickened like water turning to blood.

Excitement could just about shine like a beacon from the grinning imp now. _'Just as I thought…this should be interesting.'_

As he watched Rin visibly swallow the lump in her throat, the corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth tilted in evil pleasure, reveling in her obvious fear and discomfort. Humans were so amusing to him. Maybe that was their purpose in this world. But his amusement could not save her from dying at his mercy now.

Despite exuding his most fearsome of calms, she did not step back; no matter how much her eyes betrayed her façade, she held her ground. This was one of the most displeasing characteristics that made him feel so disgusted with humans: perseverance --- stupid perseverance. It was futile. It was worthless. It was all for nothing.

What good would such a human attribute be if they were only to lose in the end? Only to die in the end? Was this the extremity of their stupidity? Nevertheless, it was their downfall. No matter how much they considered it their strength, it was what made them so utterly stupid…not to mention _vulnerable._

This was it, then. He could just easily take Kiori from her. It was as good as though it was already in his possession. The much-needed answers could wait until he could reach the all-knowing god tree. That priority was second. Anger resolution came first.

"Girl, you are going to die now, as you wished it. But before you depart from this world to the next, I must ask you one question: how did it come about that you ended up with that necklace?"

Rin blinked, dumbfounded, before she looked down at Kiori. The necklace? _'He's after this? Then that could mean…'_

A wheel started turning in her mind. He did have the same shade of silver for hair; the same tall frame; the same muscular, yet lean built; the same body type that looked solid, but actually moved with catlike grace; the aristocratic features; the godlike appearance; heck…he _did _somewhat look like Ino…honestly saying.

But Ino never had purple mars on her cheeks. And her eyes weren't amber, or any other shade of gold. Ino had a beautifully strange shade of purple for eye color. It was a bright amethyst with specks of blue around the irises, and a faint brown streaked all through the cornea. But still…there were too many similarities to dismiss that thought off as coincidence.

Rin snapped back into focus by the controlled, yet menacing growling in the demon's chest. Breathing deeply, as to calm her racing heart, she dared to ask him what was on her mind. "A-are you a…dog demon?"

Sesshoumaru's poisonous hand twitched. "You do not answer my question with another question, wench. Answer me."

Rin didn't know what to do. If this was the man that Ino was talking about, then that would mean that this would be the same man that she'd have to befriend; that she'd have to help to save their bloodline. She stared with hopeless indecision at the demon lord in front of her.

"Oh, Kami…please no…" she whispered in a breathless sigh.

Sesshoumaru sighed and relaxed his posture just a bit. "Honestly girl, my patience has already run out with you. Shall you anger me any further, you will find yourself at the mercy of Satan's equal; perhaps, superior. If you do not answer my question by the time Jaken counts to five, you will die."

He turned his frame just a bit towards Jaken. Immediately, the imp jumped up from his spot and began his count, smiling wider than before. "One…"

Rin contemplated on what to do. No other demon was supposed to know about the Phantom Dog Demon tribe's weakness/secret…however you wanted to put it. The only others that knew about it were the ones seeking to either destroy the bloodline, or steal its power.

"Two…" Jaken continued.

Just telling Sesshoumaru about how she came to its possession would betray the only promise worth keeping. And worst, the only mother, sister, and friend that's kept her alive for so many years.

"Three…"

Why would this man want it? What connection could he possibly have? Unless her conclusions were right?

"Four…"

Oh hell. This was not happening. This was NOT. She still had promises to keep before she died. She still had a mission to accomplish. This could not be her dying day.

"Last chance."

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru's expectant face. "Tell me this first. I need to know. Are you a dog demon?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Five," he finished before Jaken, "wrong answer."

Faster than Rin's eye could catch, his poisonous claw flew to her neck. Her eyes screwed shut as she waited for the searing pain of the venom; for the cruel, tormenting pain of death. There was a ripping sound, followed by crackling as her whole body became surrounded with the strangest sensation.

Then silence. Rin pondered if she should be thankful that her death was fast and painless --- wait…no pain…? But she should've felt the poison at least.

A quaint, disappointed snort from in front of her caught her off-guard. Utter shock forced Rin to open her eyes to the current events, despite her iron will to keep them shut. There, standing in the same spot, was Sesshoumaru. Only now, his attention wasn't on her…it was on his sizzling right hand.

"My lord!! My lord!!"

Rin turned her head to find Jaken running feverously to his master.

"My lord!! What just happened?!" Jaken asked. Without waiting for Sesshoumaru to respond, he turned to face Rin. "You wretched witch!! What have you done?!"

Rin stood there dumbfounded, again. What has _she _done? She's done nothing but wait for her death on both feet. Looking up from the imp to the demon lord, she noticed that the sizzling did not come from his poison; his hand was scorched. Did she do that?

"Ye don't look more than human to me," Jaken continued, circling her slowly as though she were a wild animal; inspecting her with abhorred amazement. "What _are_ you?" he wondered aloud. He slowed even more to a stop, dramatically raising his staff, while his eyes brightened with a new idea. "Shall we burn her, m'lord?"

At this statement, Rin jumped by a fraction. She'd rather die by a wound than burn to death…and she somewhat knew what it felt like to be burned all over. A quick death was always best.

"Jaken…"

Jaken lowered his staff and looked up at his lord beside him. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word. He didn't even look down at his ward. He simply gazed at Rin with perturbing nonchalance, raising the goose bumps on her skin. From that moment, Rin decided that an impassive gaze was more frightening than an angry one.

Jaken sullenly lowered his staff to the ground, already knowing the unspoken command, but kept his glare on Rin as Sesshoumaru advanced toward her.

Bringing up his uninjured hand, Sesshoumaru slowly lowered it towards her face. Rin watched as it inched closer. Just before his skin made contact with hers, Rin gasped as electricity flowed and crackled. Sesshoumaru brought his hand back down. Sneering disgustedly, he turned and walked away.

"How tiresome."

At last, Rin's unstable knees gave out beneath her as her adrenaline rush left her body limp. _'I think…this is too much excitement for one night…'_

"My lord, I don't understand! What just happened?!" Jaken demanded, turning away from Rin to run after his lord.

"Are you blind, Jaken? That was a barrier."

"A barrier?! But…" Jaken faded as he looked at the girl. "…how?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked back at Rin. He took in her slumped form and dazed expression. Again, his amusement came at the sight of her only giving up the façade after the deed was done. "Kiori."

"You mean the necklace? The girl has it?! How?!!"

Sesshoumaru merely ignored the imp, like he usually did. He walked toward Ah-Un and grabbed a new kimono from the compartment in the saddle. Without a backward glance, he threw the clothing to Rin.

Rin caught the material as it floated toward the ground. She took in the sight of its dark, but brilliant blue shade, before she looked back up at Sesshoumaru. All she could make out was the slight back and forth shift of his silver hair and his receding back.

"Go now, and wash up at the spring. You do not want me to find a way around the barrier to kill you if you speak even _one more_ word."

With that, Rin slowly came out of her dazed state and got back up on her feet. She looked towards the direction he had pointed out earlier. Why couldn't she just have obeyed and followed directions earlier? Why'd she have to open her big mouth and throw up her little 'Ms-Macho' act? So much for that.

Taking in her surroundings one more time, she noticed that the dragon was curled up by a tree and Jaken was a few feet away, grumbling about having to make a stupid fire and that demons don't need it. Then, he went on about how she should make her own fire if she was "too human" to stand the night chill. But the demon lord was no longer anywhere in sight. Sighing, she walked towards the spring.

.

xOxO

.

"Bloody hell…"

Rin sighed as she put her sore, aching body into the hot spring. It wasn't until now did she notice just how tight her muscles were and how much in pain she was. Did all that escaping, adrenaline, and fear do this to her body? Amazing what physical exhaustion alone could do to one. Not to mention, _mental_ exhaustion.

Finding a solid rock just beneath her, she sunk her body in enough to where she could just sit at the edge. Rin breathed in deeply, feeling the built-up stress flow out of her bones. She couldn't tell if it was her imagination, but it was relaxingly painful; like her bones contracted from its release. She sighed.

'_This is too much for one person to be able to continue. If this goes on any longer, I swear I will die from mental instability.' _

Rin laid her head back against the rocky edge above the water's surface. She wasn't sitting as low as she had wanted, much to her displeasure; she was only low enough to where the water could cover her chest. The surface was barely high enough to cover her nipples.

When the fizzling bubbles and the heat of the spring loosened her body, she positioned herself to a more comfortable position. The crystal hanging around her neck slid against her body as she moved.

Rin looked down at Kiori. Gently gripping it, she brought it up to eye level. "You know…you are causing me a hell lot of trouble…as if my life weren't already as complicated as it is."

Slightly irritated with the object, she dropped it so that it rested against her chest again.

"At least I know you're good for one thing…I'm not _entirely _defenseless."

Sighing, her thoughts were brought back to what happened just minutes before. Why did he want to know about Kiori so much? If he knew that it had even just a little value, or even with just the knowledge he's shown to her about the necklace, did that mean that he's someone that Ino would've trusted? Or does that mean that he's just another enemy to the dog demon tribe?

Rin leaned her head back against the rocks. What if he is an enemy? How would she get out of this one? She couldn't escape from him, let alone fight him. How would she know how to find the real demon? Would he even be searching for her?

And even if he is the right demon, how in the world was she going to accomplish saving a whole youkai bloodline? With the way things had started off, there was no way to befriend him. Even if things didn't start off the way it did, with his high-and-mighty personality, was friendship even possible?

Could they even come to a point where they could share beds and ----.

"URGH!! No no _no. _Why in the world am I thinking like that? No no no no no. Absolutely NO."

After she finished berating herself on her perverse thoughts, Rin came back to Ino's warning. Ino mentioned something about her having only thirty nights to get this to the rightful tribe before the curse will take inevitable effect. Now, she only had 29; possibly 28 nights.

Question now was:

What was she going to do?

.

xOxO

.

Sesshoumaru was miles away from the campsite by the time Rin reached the spring. If it wasn't for the sudden pains threatening to crush his chest and his heart, he would've continued running. But alas, the pain was not something he could just look over.

He was caught off guard by its sudden appearance, and, in all his years of his powerful, lethal existence, nearly stumbled and fell. Never had he made such a shameful and clumsy mistake. Not even as a child. He doubted if his pride could even live with the knowledge that the great Lord Sesshoumaru had **tripped. **

Thankfully he caught himself before he could do so. But even his fluid grace could not keep him solidly upright. As the searing pain in his chest spread to attack his head, Sesshoumaru was forced to lean on a tree for support. These pains were becoming more annoying as the nights passed. They're either mild and often, or severe and unpredictable.

But that led to only one conclusion, and Sesshoumaru had to admit the truth to himself: the pains were becoming stronger, and he, consequently, was becoming _weaker_.

Sesshoumaru scoffed and snorted at the idea. _Weak. _How he hated the word; how disgusting it was. Weakness was something that had absolutely no place in his world. He cursed the loathsome witch that put this curse upon his family. This was entirely tiresome and a total waste of his time.

A drop of cold sweat broke from his head and rolled down his face. In all his life, Sesshoumaru never felt so weak, so helpless, so ashamed, so…human.

Ugh. He let his eyes close gently to prevent from shuddering. 'Human' was even more disgusting than 'weak'. The bile rose in his throat at the thought of it in his mind. Never had he had a problem with keeping himself in check, never had he dropped his demeanor, never had he have so little control of what was happening to him.

All because of this stupid curse.

At last, he could feel his demon blood fighting more strongly against the pain as it slowly subsided. Straightening to his usual regal posture, Sesshoumaru buried yet another memory of weakness in the deepest corner of his mind.

There was no time to reminisce on those moments of weakness, because there were other, more important things to ponder on. For instance, why was a _human_ carrying the sacred medium of the inu-youkai tribe?

That was the question that brought him back to square one. Last night as he approached the human, he spotted another body behind her. It was only later that he realized she was the woman he was looking for: Ino. Although the rain and whatever essence she was wearing hid her true scent, he could still make out what and who she was through obvious family traits.

But she was dead. Aside from her faint, almost nonexistent scent, he could smell the strong odor of blood. She was dead. Had the human killed her and stolen the necklace?

'_No…' _he argued with himself. It was simply impossible.

No human could match a demon; especially one from his ancestral lineage…unless…she was already injured.

Sesshoumaru growled faintly. The conclusions he came up with weren't making any sense; they didn't tie together at all.

What the hell happened?

He looked up at the moon as if it could give him his answers. What if even Bokuseno came up with nothing to his questions? Why was fate dealing him this hand? Were they trying to stop him from fulfilling his destiny? At the thought, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and looked on with new determination. No. He would fulfill his path for conquest. He would rule the demon and human world alike. And there would be no stopping him.

A slight breeze drifted past him, playing with his hair before dying. The wind told a number of stories. He could smell the fire Jaken built miles from where he stood. He could hear the soft snores of his dragon. He could hear the quiet grumblings of his green ward. And, faintly, from a farther distance, he could pick out a certain fragrance in the wind of a girl still bathing.

In the moonlight, a sinister smile came slowly upon his face, haunting the surrounding darkness. He turned back to where his wards and his burden were located.

Guess there was only one way to find out the truth. It's a good thing that he kept her alive…after all…

.

xOxO

.

Ok…so she was stationed in the deep pits of hell, obviously.

"As though my life wasn't already there…" Rin mumbled blankly, moving her fingers above the water's surface.

She meant to get out earlier and dry off, but she didn't want to go back and face her executor just yet. Then again, she didn't want to face his wrath if she took too long bathing either. In the end, her body decided for her. Her mind wanted to go get it over with, but her feet just wouldn't budge. They were adamant to stay in the warm, soothing temperature of the spring.

Rin sighed for the umpteenth time that night. She was only prolonging her death sentence. Might as well just fulfill her promise and then happily fall into the open arms of death. Life would be much easier if she could just accept it that way.

She looked down at her fingers. Strangely, it hadn't pruned up like it usually did. A soft sound behind her snapped her focus back to reality. Rin whipped her head around, hands unconsciously moving to cover her chest. After a tense moment, a rabbit jumped out of a bush not too far and ran into thicker undergrowth.

Rin released her breath. Now she had paranoia to add to her list of ailments. Shaking her head slowly, she stepped out of the water and walked over to the tree where the kimono was hanging.

She gazed at it for a moment. It was simple, but beautiful. Rin then wondered why the dog demon had it with him.

While her body was drying off, she wrung out her thick hair. A memory came back to her then. She remembered the first time Ino had helped her bathe when she was a child. It was back when she first arrived at Naraku's castle. Besides trauma, pain, and loneliness, she came down with a wicked fever. Ino had to force her to eat, to drink, and many other things; including bathing. Since then, the older female always brushed or made her hair, which Rin absolutely loved. Ino was never obligated to do it, but she did. And now…

The hot streak left behind by her tear brought Rin back from reminiscing. A breeze brushed against her body, reminding her of how cold it was. Lifting the kimono gently from the branch, she first put on the inner, then outer layer clothing.

She took a minute to access it. It was too long for her body, and her hips were a bit too wide. Her breasts filled the chest part perfectly, but the sleeves were too long for her arms.

Wait…that was the answer! Obviously, this kimono wasn't for her, but more importantly, it was made for the goddess-like body of a female dog demon. Although Sesshoumaru may have had no way of knowing what Ino looked like, he had this with him because he still expected to meet with her. He might've even been on his way to rescue her, not kill her.

"Of course…" Rin mused, slapping her forehead. She still had to be cautious, but now, the clues seemed to point in the right direction; there was a chance that he was the demon she was looking for. That meant there was a chance that she could trust him.

An image of his face popped into her mind again and she froze that thought. Rin grimaced inwardly as she remembered prior events concerning him. Maybe it was a little too early to have her hopes up just yet. But then again…who knows? To keep her promise, it may just be worth a shot.

She expertly wrapped the sash around her waist and shook her hair out again. It was still partially wet, so she bundled it to rest on her right shoulder to prevent damping the back of the kimono. She hitched up one side to her mid thigh so the bottom wouldn't drag. The edge now covered one foot and slanted up to just above her knee.

"There you are, you brat!!" a voice shot out.

Rin yelped and swiftly turned around. The hand clutching the cloth by her heart turned into a fist at the sight of the green midget. "What do you want?"

"Me? What do I want? Ha!" Jaken snorted. "I was sent to retrieve your human arse like my master wished. He only has great patience with certain things, you know," he humphed, before turning to lead the way back.

Rin rolled her eyes as she picked up her torn clothing. "Yes…and I'm sure you're one of those things?"

Jaken looked back with narrowed eyes. "What was that, human?"

"Oh, nothing. I didn't say anything at all," Rin said in faux lightness.

"Hmph. That's right."

Rin shook her head, but didn't say anything in rebuff. _'If what Jaken said is true, I really don't know how he survived this long...'_

.

xOxO

.

When they arrived at the campsite, Rin found the demon lord sitting on a rock as tall as she was. Sesshoumaru had one arm propped on a bent leg, while he used the other to balance himself. He sat with deceptive laziness as he stared out into the forest, looking down at neither her nor Jaken, even as they approached his perch.

Jaken stopped beside the rock. "She's here, my lord." He bowed and walked away to sit cross-legged against a tree. The green imp looked at her with disdain before lowering his head and closing his eyes.

Rin brushed off the look Jaken sent her way. She wasn't here to pay any heed to his insults. She looked up at the demon lord hesitantly, not knowing what to expect. She waited for him to say something; Jaken had made as though Sesshoumaru requested her audience. But after a while of listless waiting, the demon lord still hadn't spoken a word, nor had he acknowledged her presence.

Relaxing her posture, she exhaled deeply. She felt as utterly stupid as she probably looked to him; an idiot, just standing around, waiting for a millennium to pass.

Maybe Sesshoumaru was just mad because she took forever at the spring. He did say he wanted answers when she was finished. He could've chosen to extract them sooner, but he probably couldn't stand the reek of bloody exhaustion any longer.

Still, how was she supposed to justify his questions if she didn't know exactly what they were? Besides, he wasn't the only one in the dark about this; he probably knew more about Kiori and the curse than she did. Rin had her bets on the fact that he did.

Sighing, she decided that if he wasn't going to start the interrogation, might as well ignite it herself, or sit down. Either choice was better than feeling like a mental case with nothing better to do. She moved to turn around and walk to the fire.

"Wench."

Rin stopped her foot mid-air as she heard Sesshoumaru speak. In all honesty, he caught her by surprise and, if it wasn't for a fast cover-up, she would've stumbled and fell. Gathering herself and her startled dignity, Rin turned back to face him. She hated mind-playing games, and obviously, he was playing one.

"My name is Rin."

Sesshoumaru merely lifted an eyebrow. "No woman with even an ounce of respect or manners would dare talk back like that to a man."

"Well…I'm not much of a woman, and you are hardly a "man"," Rin replied.

Sesshoumaru took a moment to answer. "Am I to take that as an insult?"

"I only meant that you were not human. I didn't mean that you did not meet the specifications of what a man is."

Sesshoumaru looked at her with unknown intent. "Hn."

Rin lowered her eyes and looked down at the grass again. Why was it so hard to just keep her mouth shut? She didn't have much of a problem with Naraku. Not that she thought Sesshoumaru was any less dangerous, or murderous, as her former "lord," but she just found it hard to hold her tongue.

"Tell me, now. How is it that you came upon Kiori?" Sesshoumaru asked after a minute, the timber of his voice dropping as if demanding an answer.

Rin looked back up at him. She should tell him. There was no way out of this. And even if he wasn't the right demon, maybe there was hope that he'd help her find the right guy.

'_Right…fat chance.'_

"Do not start coming up with more excuses and questions as answers to questions," he added, seeing the wheel shifting a gear up in her head again.

Swallowing audibly, Rin started. "It was given to me by a beloved friend."

"What was her name?"

"Ino."

"Why did she give it to you?"

"She…she was…" taking the moment to stop her mind from replaying Ino's death, Rin forced the words out. "She was dying."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Do you need me to keep asking questions like a complete idiot, or are you going to continue?"

Rin licked her lips slowly. She hesitantly began her story. "Ten years ago, my village was raided by Naraku's army. Many of the villagers died. Survivors were taken to be his servants. Men were made as subordinates and minions, while the women were made or raised to become his whores. I was one of the survivors taken to his castle." She licked her lips again. Sesshoumaru hadn't interrupted yet, so that was a good sign.

"That's where I met Ino. I was put in the same room as her. She took care of me like any mother would her daughter, and she used to tell me stories every night."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head boredly for her to continue. So far, she only answered one question: how she knew Ino.

"Just the other night, she told me the story of this necklace."

It was then that Sesshoumaru sat a little straighter.

"Last night, Naraku had to meet up with some…Eastern Lord or something of that matter. Ino and I realized it'll be the first time that Naraku's indestructible barrier would be put down. It was our only chance to escape. So we took it. During our escape, however, Ino was seriously injured by one of Naraku's minions." Rin took a labored breath. "Before she died, Ino gave Kiori to me. And that's when _our_ chase began."

So that's why Ino was dead when he had arrived. The human in front of him didn't kill her. Sesshoumaru was a bit puzzled as to why Ino would choose to take along the stupid fool. The human obviously slowed her down. No one of his clan would choose to do something as stupid. Perhaps she lost a bit of her mind in all those years of captivity. Or maybe she just brought the human along as a snack. But then again, there were many other humans to feast on once she escaped. And that wench did say something about Ino taking care of her all those years. The former seemed more like the answer.

"What else do you know of Kiori?"

"I only know that it is a sort of…medium, or something? I know that it belongs to a powerful demon tribe. I know that, um," Rin blabbered, racking her mind for what she remembered from the story, "a female is born in every generation that the cursed would be effective. I also know that, well, there is an unfortunate soul that needs this crystal now." She left out all of the important information, of course, not yet sure if she could trust the demon with that knowledge.

Rin looked straight into Sesshoumaru's eyes. This was it, her chance to ask. "Please…I need to find the rightful owner of this necklace. I made a promise to Ino that I would. Please let me find him."

Sesshoumaru took a moment to answer. "How do you know how to find him?"

"I…well I --- um. Come to think of it, I really don't know. She only had time left to tell me what to do before she died. If you won't help me, at least let me try to find him on my own. Once I am done with that, you can do whatever you wish with me."

"Judging from your earlier behavior, I beg to differ."

Rin fiddled with the edge of the kimono sleeve for a moment. "Please. I didn't mean to. Panic and fatigue made me act irrationally. I didn't mean to disrespect you in any way…I really wasn't in my right mind," she excused, hope shining in her eyes.

A moment passed. Then another. A whole minute passed. A breeze went by, blowing through the forest while the trees sang in the silence between the human and the demon.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "You found him."

Rin blinked several times before speaking. "What?"

Sesshoumaru slowly lifted his lids to look at her. "I am the demon you are searching for." Silence reigned again.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Rin asked, breaking the silent tension.

In a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru went from sitting placidly, to standing directly in front of her. The angry spark in his eyes betrayed the calm look on his face. Rin flinched at the sudden proximity and nearly stumbled back.

"Do you take me for a liar?"

"N-no…" Rin stammered. She swallowed before speaking again. "I just need to make sure. I heard there are others seeking for Kiori. Not only am I its holder, but also its protector."

Sesshoumaru relaxed his gaze. So, the girl wasn't completely incompetent. "I see." He then backed up and placed a few feet between them.

Rin released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

"As for your reassurance, I am a descendant of Taiyounin, four times great-grandson of Daiyounin, the lord ancestor of my clan of whom the witch placed the curse upon. It's been seven generations since it was Taiyounin's turn to suffer the curse, meaning I am the next in this lineage. I only have thirty days to find Kiori; otherwise, the curse will take effect. I now only have twenty-nine. When I first met you, I asked for Ino because I was looking for her to fix my situation. I am Sesshoumaru of the Phantom Dog Demon tribe, Lord of the West," he stated. He smirked as he took in the sight of Rin's dumbfounded expression. "Is that enough proof for you?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning, the sun shone a little too brightly to fit her mood. She still felt a little sour towards the rude demon lord walking a few steps ahead of her…not too mention the green toad that's been bothering her all morning. Rin decided, while at the spring, that she should be nice and respectful to Sesshoumaru. But as soon as the interrogation was over, her thoughts only ran with, _'to hell with respect.'_

He didn't have to make her feel like such a fool. Urgh. He could so easily get her blood boiling.

Rin tore her gaze away from the arrogant demon. Part of her hoped that he never noticed anything, and the other part hoped he noticed that she was trying to fry him with her gaze. She sighed, looking at the earth more sullenly. She still wasn't over Ino's death. Maybe that was why she was so outspoken as of late. And maybe that's why she felt so --- not herself. Rin knew better than to take the sun for granted.

She was finally out of Naraku's grasp…finally out of that wretched castle, and finally able to enjoy the sun without the barrier in between. And here she was, thinking how it was shining too brightly. Ino would be disappointed.

All of a sudden, she bumped into Ah-Un, snapping out of her reverie. The dragon turned one of its heads to look at her.

"Oops…sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Wench! Move on with it!" Jaken yelled back from his place beside Sesshoumaru.

Rin made sure that Sesshoumaru was still walking before she stuck her tongue out at the imp. How irritating. She swore to herself that she'd mash his mouth into his face the first chance she got. To keep from strangling him now, Rin looked up from the two-foot tall toad. It was then that something in front of her caught her eye.

She stopped walking and gawked at the sight that loomed before her. A white castle filled her view. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. It was much taller than that of Naraku's, and instead of wood, it looked as though it were made of stone. She took in its features, taking note of how different it was from the usual Japanese-style culture. It still had an exoskeleton feature similar to the ancient Nippon architecture, but the structure was foreign. She could only stare like an idiot.

"Do I have to drag you all the way to the castle?" Jaken asked, suddenly in front of her. If it weren't for her dazed state, Rin would've kicked the imp away from her. But all she could manage was a small shake of her head.

"What do you think of it?" he asked out of curiosity, although he was still standing there looking at her with an annoyed expression.

"I-it's…wow. Beautiful." Rin replied, letting his degrading look go this time.

Jaken only shook his head sympathetically, pity now replacing the irritation in his eyes. "Stupid mortal..." he mumbled. He then turned to follow his lord. Rin trailed along behind, still adoring the intricate designs of the castle.

It was a short walk before they reached a huge white border. It surrounded the castle as far as Rin could see. At the top of the gate, on opposite sides, two watchtowers guarded it. A man with hair color similar to Sesshoumaru's appeared over the ledge. He signaled to another man on the opposite tower to open the gate. An ominous creaking could be heard as the stone doors opened to let them in.

Jaken chuckled darkly as he looked up at her. "Welcome…to your new prison."


	5. Exquisite Dungeon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Frkkn copyright.

xOxO

**A/N: **Hello my lovely readers!! I hope you guys didn't forget about me, cuz I sure as hell didn't forget about you!! Forgive me for my lack of update; I've been failing at life more than ever recently. But thanks to those who read and reviewed!! You inspire me every time I write. Love you all!!

Please enjoy!!

.x

.O

.x

.O

**Chapter 5: Exquisite Dungeon**

.x

.O

"_Just take one step at a time…and please don't trip yourself." _

Rin took a shaky breath as she forced herself to continue walking. New prison? Jaken sure knew how to make someone feel welcomed.

She watched as the huge stone gates opened to their full extent, noting how much power was needed in order to move them. Grabbing Ah-Un's reins to keep from slacking in her pace, Rin let the sights and sounds attack her senses.

There was a soft whisper with every move the guards made, their demonic abilities allowing them to move silently. Children could be heard in the distance as she crossed the path towards the village, situated just before the castle. Every once in a while, an explosion could be heard as they accidently bumped into walls or threw the ball too hard, still learning how to control their strength. A village elder would then shake their head before mumbling to move and fix the damage.

The villagers spoke softly, too incoherent for her to even try and make out. Foreign and unusual music reached her ears and she turned her head to see a band playing on instruments only travelers brought along when they passed through Naraku's castle. Rin's eyes widened slightly as she took in the beauty of all the beings around her. Only the guards and a certain few had the same shade of silver for hair like their king. Some had purple, blue, brown, red, or black. And talk about their eyes! So many beautiful and rare shades she never knew existed; but not one person had gold like Sesshoumaru.

It was odd that she could see and hear so clearly. What was even more odd was that she noticed _everyone's_ eye color. That's when she realized that it was because everyone was staring at her.

An ominous hush fell over the whole kingdom as they took in the sight of the newcomer. Men and women stopped to stare openly at the new snack trailing behind their king. Even the children stopped playing at the adults' silence.

Jaken slowed his pace to stride next to Rin. "You'd be wise to avert your gaze from beings much powerful than you."

Rin looked away from the crowd, but her responding tone was hardened with rebellion. She scoffed quietly. "Right. So I'm the newest freak in town. Great…just what I needed."

Jaken narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the brazen youth, but said nothing, too afraid of what Sesshoumaru would've done to him if he beat Rin in front of the kingdom. He contemplated whether or not Sesshoumaru would consider it a shameless thing to do, or an insult to his new territory. The imp sighed in dismay. Either way, it wasn't the best of ideas. So he decided to wait for his chance to discipline the human.

Without needing to avert his gaze from the castle, Sesshoumaru accessed and observed the scene around him. The whole kingdom was here to witness their mighty king become so low as to allow a human in his company. What shame it was. Already, this girl was more trouble than she was worth. Why exactly did she need to be holding Kiori anyway? Life would be so much easier if he could just rip the crystal from her neck. And the shameful degration she brought upon now only tempted him further.

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru came to a halt. His wards stopped behind him as well. Rin looked on with open wonder at the unspoken command as the villagers stopped their listless staring and continued on their day like nothing happened. As soon as everyone busied themselves, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and resumed the walk to his palace.

Horror, intermingled with amazement, entered Rin's heart as she looked at the demon lord before her. How could one being have so much control over a population like this? It was tyrannical and anarchical; but it wasn't the kind of control Naraku had. Naraku's minions feared him to the point of obedience, but this exchange between Sesshoumaru and his people was a different kind of obedience. Their obedience was driven only by a little fear --- to Rin's amazement --- but the majority of it all was: Respect.

Rin dropped her head and sighed in defeat. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked around at the village people once more. No one dared to look at their king again, but there were a certain few who were still brave enough to glare at her.

.

xOxO

.

The castle was absolutely grand.

From the moment they entered, marble gleamed at the entrance as sunlight bounced of its emerald hue. Huge cotton curtains decorated the floor-to-ceiling balcony windows and lush rugs adorned multiple areas of the floor. Jewels were embedded into the silver finish of the white marbled walls. And that was just the entrance room.

Maids and servants standing in symmetrical order moved in synch to greet their lord. A few tended to Ah-Un, as Rin had learned was the dragon's name, and others went to tend to Jaken and the hellhole he had for a mouth.

None approached Sesshoumaru just yet. Instead, they followed him like they were his personal entourage. The stoic king walked forward as though they weren't there.

"What shall we do with the girl, my lord?" a servant suddenly asked as he took in her dumbfounded stance.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking to turn around and acknowledge Rin's presence in a haughty manner as though she was but a mere bug. Rin could've huffed about that, but decided against it. A moment of silence passed before Sesshoumaru nonchalantly dismissed her and continued to his room. "The dungeon seems like a reasonable enough place for the time being."

Rin blanched for a moment. Was this guy serious? She paled at the thought of darkness and bugs scuttering only inches from her feet. But just as fast as it came, her surprise was replaced with anger. "

The _dungeon?_" she seethed softly. Her eyebrow quirked at the no-nonsense tone of his suggestion. Seriously…the dungeon.

Sesshoumaru looked back at the human girl. It was bad enough that he had to take her into his home, let alone be seen with her. But now, she dared worsen the situation by defying him in front of his people?

Yes. The dungeon was indeed the most suitable place. She actually deserved worse.

"Since when did I become a prisoner, Your Majesty?" Rin asked sweetly, the sugar coated question unable to disguise the sarcasm in her voice. When Sesshoumaru hesitated, Rin continued. "Why must I stay in the dungeon if I've done nothing wrong? Surely, you don't mean that, Most Righteous Ruler." Rin wanted to barf then. _"Kiss up."_

The brat. She was using his image as her defense. If it weren't for his rising anger, Sesshoumaru would've smirked at her quick thinking.

"Of course. How silly of this Sesshoumaru," he finally responded. He turned to the servants still in the room. "Leave. I will see to her care," his eyes darkened a shade. "…personally."

Faster than the human eye could see, everyone was gone from the room, save for Sesshoumaru and herself. The demon lord blankly stared at her, seemingly trying not to lash out and attack. Suddenly, he took one intimidating step forward. Resisting all the alarms telling her to take a step back, Rin held her ground. He was smiling now, and that frightened the living hell out of her.

"You are the most annoying specimen I have ever come across. Honestly, I'd love nothing more than to give you an excruciating death." He said, taking another step forward. "But I must admit, that was quite clever…even for your species."

Rin swallowed the lump in her throat, stopping herself from taking that tempting step back. "I don't remember growing up with my _species_," she spat the word, "but I do know –-" she paused for a second, gathering the courage to say the next phrase. "…I grew up in the manners of a demon."

Sesshoumaru stopped his stalking walk. Waiting for a second to let the sentence truly sink into his mind, he chuckled darkly. How hilarious. How unbelievably, idiotically _stupid_. Did this wench honestly believe what she was saying?

"Foolish mortal, are you not ashamed to claim any likeness of my kind?"

"Why should I be?" Rin countered, her voice hardening. "I'm proud to have been raised by Ino."

The smile from Sesshoumaru's face faded. This reminded him of the most important matter at hand --- and also of the remaining time he had left. 28 nights and counting. If only he could get the curse over with and kill her now…

Sighing inaudibly, Sesshoumaru straightened his composure and turned away from her. How tiresome. He then began walking towards the grand staircase, knowing an argument would only cause him another headache to add to his already growing ailments.

When he didn't slow down or turn back, Rin took it as a sign to follow him. As she walked, Rin observed her surroundings. The beauty of the palace could enchant her later --- right now, she had to familiarize the place.

'_Rule Five of Survival: Wherever you may be, whether in the midst of a familiar place or not, observe your surroundings and know the best escape routes.'_

Ino had been drilling those rules into Rin's mind since she turned twelve; the first time she began her monthly cycle. It was a standard procedure the older woman made sure Rin performed by heart. Especially when the fear of Naraku and his more-than-disturbing desires started curving to the sight of the her body.

The corners of Rin's mouth quirked at the memory, but she kept the smile in her heart. It was best for Sesshoumaru not to see it.

Rin took note of the ground floor balconies. There were no guards situated anywhere near them; at least, not on the inside. And the stone doors were kept open. That was a possible emergency path, though, the most obvious. She'd have to check for guards on the outside as well. Taking a few more cursory glances, Rin decided the entrance would be too risky as an escape route.

Reaching the staircase, she looked up and took in the sight of its on-going spiral structure.

"May I ask, just how many levels does your castle have?"

There was no response from her bane as he continued. "If you don't want to climb _up _the stairs, you can always climb _down_ to where the dungeons are. It's still an open option."

Rin scoffed but refrained from speaking further. She hastened her steps to catch up to Sesshoumaru.

They walked further and further up the stairs than Rin had first expected. When she saw the ghost of amusement flash in his eyes as he looked back at her, she swore he only climbed more stairs to spite her.

When they finally reached the intended level, Rin was out of breath. They began walking down a white-marbled hall.

Expanding her lungs even further, so as not to look as bedraggled and out of shape, Rin tried to take in more air than necessary. Her tattered dignity didn't need any more insults from the smart ass he had for a mouth. Unfortunately, that method only backfired and ended up choking her air passage.

Spewing a few broken, yet colorful oaths under her breath, Rin tried desperately to clear the sudden jam in the middle of her throat. It was a rather futile attempt, as the jam would only stubbornly stay, further making her sound like the idiot she was.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother shaking his head or commenting on it. It wasn't even worth his attention in the least.

Rin gave up and stopped walking. She needed concentration to get rid of the dryness in her throat. Not only did it prolong her idiocracy, but it was sure as hell annoying. Coughing ridiculously for a moment, she managed to get rid of the majority of the jam. But, as was her luck, the itchiness only worsened. It didn't seem to budge at all.

Then, out of the blue, Sesshoumaru appeared right before her, forcing her to build pressure in her throat from the surprise. Holding back the shock, she swallowed the scream that threatened to escape. Amazingly, the jam in her throat disappeared.

Rin stared in open wonder at Sesshoumaru. He only looked down at her shamefully before turning around again.

She huffed then. Oh, how she absolutely hated that antic of his. Looking off to the side, she let her anger boil and steam the appreciation into oblivion. Stupid demon…

Hearing his footsteps stop, Rin looked up to see him waiting for her. When she reached him, he pushed a huge rosewood door open. Looking around, Rin noticed that the area was pretty much isolated from the rest of the castle. Not that she was complaining, but gee…was he really that ashamed of her?

Looking inside the rosewood doors, Rin was completely taken aback at what she saw.

"This will be your room for the time being. Do not leave it unless I call for you or unless I tell you that you can. Is that understood?"

The amazement at the sight of her enormous room faded with the condition that left Sesshoumaru's lips. What did he mean, she couldn't leave her room? In Naraku's castle, she could go wherever she wanted as long as it was within the slaves' area. But now, she was restricted to only one room. Looking around for something to use as an excuse, she noticed there was no bathroom.

"What if I must relieve myself?"

Sesshoumaru considered not answering her. But that would only result in more of her pestering. "Then hold it."

"I'm human, remember? I may not be able to hold it."

Bad idea…whether he answered or not, she'd pestered him anyway. "If you really must use the restroom, it is down the end of the hallway. If I find that you are out of your room for any other reason, punishment will be brought upon you by my own hand. And trust me…you will NOT enjoy it."

Rin crossed her arms, her delicate sniff less than penitent. "Now wait just a damned minute. If I remember correctly, you're the one who _needs_ my help. Not the other way around. So what is all this punishment nonsense spewing from your mouth?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. It's been centuries since anyone had the guts to speak to him in that tone, and the only person who's ever gotten away with doing that was his mother…and on occasion, his burden of a half-brother. "I detest being spoken to like that."

"Well…I detest being threatened for minimal actions."

"Deal with it."

A vein popped. "And if I don't?" she asked.

In a flat voice, Sesshoumaru responded, "I'll kill you."

Rin faltered, but only for a moment. Gaining her wits again, she countered, "You can't."

"And why not?"

Rin pointed haughtily at the crystal. "Kiori."

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru glanced at Kiori and back to Rin's defiant face. "I'll make you suffer."

"I'll leave."

"Then I'll hunt you down."

"I'll run away again."

"That won't be possible."

"It will be…" Rin hesitated, "…when you're no longer a full-pledged demon."

Before Rin could prepare herself, Sesshoumaru disappeared from the doorway and reappeared just inches away from her. Yelping, she took a step back and toppled on the bed.

"Do not get cocky just because Kiori's protecting you." Sesshoumaru's voice deepened, and Rin could hear the suppressed angry within his tone. "There are other ways to put you through pain, so I suggest you stop trying my patience, because really, I've had quite enough of you."

A few moments passed as the tension thickened. It became harder to breathe the longer Sesshoumaru glared into her eyes. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to hold the eye contact any longer, the demon lord turned away and started towards the door again.

Without turning back to look at her, Sesshoumaru hissed out another threat before closing the door. "Behave if you don't want to die." The timber of his voice dropped another octave, sending a curious shiver up Rin's spine. Ignoring the unknown spike in her scent, Sesshoumaru glided away from her room into another part of the castle.

It was the same threat that he had used to end her bickering with Jaken the first time they met. And with that threat ringing in the air of her new room, the doors closed with an eerie bang.

A whole minute passed. Rin could only stare at the wooden doors that kept her prisoner. How could such a luxurious place be the equivalent of a dungeon? And how could such a devastatingly handsome man be so devastatingly horrible?

Rin sighed deeply. Dwelling on her new misfortunes was not going to get her anywhere. Glancing around her room, she decided she might as well explore it.

Her bed was huge. The canopy of the four-poster bed was draped in white sheer gauze --- resembling the ones from stories she'd heard of sultans and middle-eastern kings. It was designed with red sakura blossoms and hexagonal patterns, much like Sesshoumaru's own clothing. Now that Sesshoumaru wasn't there to intimidate her, she could relish in the extra soft silkiness that composed the sheets. At the headboard, she counted seven plushy pillows that lined the wooden frame. To the each side of the bed was a small drawer of the same rosewood material. The walls were marble, like the entrance room. Only this time, the marble had a glittery lavender hue instead of white and emerald.

At the far side of the room, a vanity taller than she was laid on the wall next to a desk with a matching chair. On the opposite wall, another door was situated at the center. It was also wooden, but much smaller than the door that led to the hall.

Curiosity spurred in her mind as she wondered what was behind it. Getting up from her position on the bed, Rin walked over and reached out for its handle. Turning it slowly, as though afraid to see what she'd find, she opened the door.

Immediately, her jaw dropped. It was a personal closet almost as big as her old room in Naraku's castle. To her left, the wall was lined with luxurious and exotic kimonos of all colors. And to her right, there were accessories arranged in organized categories and size. On the third wall, half of it held shelves of different kinds of geta slippers, and the other half was a glass mirror.

Rin stared in awe of everything. Her face only came to a scrunch when she couldn't find any _comfortable_ kimonos. Once, she met a priestess named Kagome who sported a kimono with a red bottom that was separated so that both legs weren't stuck in one. She made it on her own of course, as regular kimonos of that style were only made for men. Rin wanted one of the same fashion since then.

Closing the door to her newfound closet, Rin secured the handle and walked back over to her bed. She ran her hands over the satiny silk of her bed, slowly lowering her body down. The mattress wasn't as firm as foam, yet it was strong enough to contort only to the contours of her body.

A yawn escaped her then.

"Mm…since when was I so tired?" she mused aloud. Settling herself better on the silk sheets, Rin pulled a pillow close and decided that a small nap won't hurt. Besides…being locked up in this room, she had nothing else and nothing better to do.

"I might as well…"

.

xOxO

.

"WHAT do you mean you can't _find _her?"

Without warning, a random man in the room was beheaded in the blink of an eye. The other subordinates knew better than to look in the direction of the fallen soldier, but a few could not help but flinch. Another man was slaughtered for their mistake as Naraku watched the growing fear take over them like the worms they were.

"How is it…that one human --- and a girl, for that --- escape even the likes of you?" Naraku paced around the men he ordered to search for Rin and Ino. They had found Ino's body…dead, cold, and drenched from the rain the morning after her daring attempt to escape. But they came up with nothing when the question shone on the status of Rin.

"Answer me, you hordes of worthless bakas!!" Naraku yelled, slicing through another soldier with his claws. "Answer me…" he growled lower, "or you're all gonna die." He waited a moment to prolong their suffering. It was a twisted pleasure of his to see them like this. And even in this moment of anger, it was pure amusement to play mind games with their density, and the frightened scent that became dominant of their smell was even more appetizing.

"Now I'll ask again. For every question that doesn't get answered right away, one of you will die. Now…how in this blasted world did she escape from you?"

"N-n-none of us knows, m'lord." A soldier spoke up, scared to his pants with Naraku's threat. "None of us were anywhere near them when you gave out the ord----"

He was swiftly silenced. Naraku looked down at the soldier's twitching form with bored eyes. "Wrong answer." And definitely not one he wanted to hear. "Anyone else want to try?"

"It was raining, Lord Naraku," another soldier spoke up. "It was hard to find their physical tracks, and even harder to search by scent."

Naraku walked over to him prominently. A tense second went by as he stared into the man's eyes for a good measure. A bead of sweat rolled down the soldier's face as he struggled to keep eye contact with the evil in front of him.

"Is that so?" Naraku mused.

"Y-yes, m'lord."

"Hmm. Good answer."

The soldier relaxed his composure.

Naraku's eyes gleamed then and the corners of his lips twitched upward. "But not good enough."

An agonizing scream tore the thick air in the room again as blood splattered onto fellow soldiers. Naraku looked up at the remaining soldiers. "Really, can anyone else give me a better answer than that? What are with all these excuses, you pathetic morons?!"

Hyoga, desperately wanting to roll his eyes, though knowing that death may result in it, stepped forward and explained something to the dark lord. "Lord Naraku, if memory serves correctly, I believe it was Kanna and Kagura who interacted with the girls last. You should inquire them rather than your soldiers. I'm sure they'd have more answers."

Naraku narrowed his eyes a bit as he turned to look at his general with disdain. The bastard had to ruin his fun just when it started. "Are you telling me what to do, General?"

"No, my lord. Just trying to answer your questions quicker," Hyoga answered with a straight face, refusing to cower back.

Naraku smirked at his reply. "Fine." He turned to his soldiers. "You're all dismissed."

The soldiers in his presence hastily scrambled to get out of the room. Naraku chuckled disgustingly at the sight of them. "Like worms, indeed. Now, Hyoga, if you would retrieve Kagura, I'd like to have a word with her." His eyes gleamed with evil again, sending goose bumps up Hyoga's arms. Naraku then stood up to leave the room.

"Where shall I send her?"

Naraku paused and looked back, smiling with unknown intent. "Send her…to my chambers."


	6. True Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Frkkn copyright.

xOxO

**A/N: **MMMM…yes!! Finally! The structurization part of this story is almost done and over with. Now the real fun can begin. Mwahahahahahahahahaha.

So anyways, I hope you enjoy!!

xOxO

~Island Honey

.x

.O

.x

.O

**Chapter 6: True Master**

.x

.O

26 nights and counting.

"Wake up…please wake up."

The small huddled figure stirred within the blankets. After a while, all movements ceased again.

"Wake up, little mistress. Lord Sesshoumaru does not tolerate tardiness," the maid gently prodded. She wiped off the cold sweat on Rin's face. A soft mumble could be heard from the said girl.

"…like hell I care what…tolerates or not…can't let…get a decent sleep, goshdamn…I'm going back to sleep."

Ayako only smiled. "Don't let him hear you say that. Death is always prominent with him. He won't hesitate to do so. Now, get up."

With some help from Ayako, Rin came up to a sitting position. Her eyes stung with the early morning sunlight. Rubbing her eyes to try and quell the burning sensation, she peered at the white light, blearing her vision further.

"That must have been some dream you had, little mistress."

Rin flinched, startled at the new voice, still disoriented from the despairing dream. Looking around the room, her eyes cleared to the sight of…

"…Ino…?" her heart twisted with hope as she tried to wrack her mind for answers. Ino was dead. "Ino?!" she questioned again, this time a bit more urgently. It was pathetic, and Rin knew that this lady couldn't possibly be the woman she loved so dearly. But still, her heart couldn't help it.

The woman in front of her smiled sadly. "What a dream, indeed."

Rin got a better look at her. She had the same intense eyes that belonged to Ino, and the same shade of hair. But it was chopped short, just above her shoulders. And her skin was tanned where Ino was pale.

The demoness let the girl scrutinize her. "I really must resemble her to startle you this much."

Rin narrowed her eyes and peered into her face even more, as though doing so would bring forth the answers she so desperately searched. "I must be hallucinating again…" she mumbled to herself. Rubbing her left eye slowly, she let her right eye remain on the stranger's face. "Who are you?"

The demoness stood upright. "I'm Ayako. I'll be attending to your needs from now on."

Rin looked at her with confusion. "Attending to my needs?"

"Hai," Ayako responded.

Rin only shook her head. "What is wrong with that sick bastard?" Looking at Ino's look-alike again, Rin slowly got up from bed. Her heart twisted painfully, all the while trying to keep her mind from indulging in the delusion and temptation to believe the demoness before her was Ino.

Her eyes stung with a new sensation now, as the tears in her heart fought to make themselves known. Forcing herself to yawn to cover the stinging intruders, Rin stretched languidly, loosening her muscles from the clutches of sleep. "So…why am I being roused from my slumber?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see you in his study."

Rin propped herself back on her hands. "Mm…his study. May I ask for what?"

Ayako smiled sweetly at her. "I do not know, mistress. I was only ordered to summon you."

That was strange. Ayako was being…nice. She was actually being nice to her. Narrowing her eyes at the marble floor, Rin speculated the demoness's attitude. "Don't you find me rude, vile, and disgusting?" she asked, turning her gaze to Ayako. "After all, aren't I only human?

The smile vanished from Ayako's face. "Do not take me for a vain demon. Sure, I think your chances against a real demon are slim, and I think you are awfully young to be thrust into this matter, but I am not one to judge others based on their heritage."

That line struck something in the depths of Rin's memories. "…judge others based on their heritage…" she softly repeated. "Then you did know Ino." It was a statement, not a question.

Ayako smiled again. "Yes. I did know who she was. And I'm sure she wouldn't want you to forget that rule either."

Rin looked down, feeling a little guilt at judging Ayako wrongly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. I just ---"

She was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Both Rin and Ayako looked up from their conversation and looked at the heavy rosewood.

"Ayako! Ayako!! Lord Sesshoumaru's patience is wearing thin. Hurry up and deliver that stupid brat up to him!"

Rin narrowed her eyes at the door. She knew exactly who was behind it, and she had every intention of punting that green mass of ugly. Getting up swiftly, she stalked her way over to the door. But when she opened it, she glanced down the hall to see Jaken already several yards away, muttering about how incompetent and troublesome she was. "Oh, just you wait, ugly. I'll show you incompetent and troublesome," she grudgingly promised. Releasing the crushing grip she had on the door lever, she had every intention of chasing Jaken down, when someone dragged her back in the opposite direction.

"No time to go after Jaken. We must get you ready for Lord Sesshoumaru."

Rin turned around to witness Ayako pulling her by her arm to the bathroom Sesshoumaru had mentioned down the hall. "I don't give a dragon's arse if he wants me now. Let go of me, Ayako!" she screamed, struggling to break free from Ayako's grip.

"Damn it all, you're already very late," Ayako hoisted Rin up and dashed into the bathroom.

"I already told you, Ayako, I don't give a damn about what h---WHOA!!" Rin's protest was cut off as Ayako stripped her of her clothing and threw her into a large tub. Hot water already filled it as Rin struggled to come up for air. She narrowed her eyes at Ayako. "That was uncalled for."

Ayako paid no heed to Rin as she pushed her head in once more. Rin came up sputtering and breathing heavily. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"There's no time to talk," Ayako stated, grabbing one of Rin's arms to scrub it fiercely.

"Oww, oww!! Easy!!" Rin yelped.

"If you had been up earlier, we wouldn't be in this predicament." Ayako countered.

That brought a question up to Rin's mind. "Ayako, just how long have I been asleep?"

The demoness smiled, although her speed at cleaning Rin didn't slow a bit. "You arrived here at the palace two days ago. When I came to deliver your dinner the other night, you were already asleep."

"Mm...I slept for two days…? That's impossible." And speaking of food… Rin's stomach grumbled at the thought of food. She hadn't eaten since she arrived.

Ayako dipped her head in the water without warning again. Rin came up with a heated gaze sent in Ayako's direction. But that wore off as she watched Ayako moving to and fro in the large bathroom. In a second or so, Ayako left the room and returned with a fresh kimono for Rin.

"Hurry and get dressed."

Rin stepped out of the tub and dried herself with the towel Ayako handed her. "Why are we rushing again?"

Ayako helped in drying her hair as Rin moved to put on the kimono. "Because, although you may be impervious to death right now, I sure as hell am not."

Rin took that realization to her head and started moving a little bit faster. To her surprise, she moved so fast, she nearly tripped herself. Ayako stopped moving for a moment.

"What was that?" the demoness asked with wide eyes.

Rin mirrored Ayako's shock in her own chocolate orbs. "I…I have no idea."

"You just moved with demonic speed. How did you do that…?"

Moving slower now, Rin expertly tied the sash of the kimono around her waist before looking at her hands like they were foreign to her. "I really don't know what I just did."

Ayako blinked several times to shake the initial shock off. Sniffing delicately, she scrunched her face. "You smell like a human. And you look human enough," she mused. She then looked at Rin accusingly. "Is there something you're not telling me…?" she trailed off.

Rin could only shake her head feverously. "No…no I'm not."

Ayako's ears twitched as she heard Jaken's yelling from a distance. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, you must go to Lord Sesshoumaru."

.

xOxO

.

As soon as Ayako finished preparing Rin, she was led directly to a waiting Jaken.

"Finally! How much time do you humans need to take in order to get ready?! What in the seven hells took you so long?!"

Rin tried to tune him out. "Just shut your trap for a little bit and just take me there, ne Jaken? You're giving me a headache."

Jaken looked back at her, flabbergasted. "How dare you talk to me in such a way, worthless mortal!" he screeched, but continued walking. "I sure hope Lord Sesshoumaru will make your death long and painful when the time comes."

"Mm." Rin responded, too absorbed in the bathroom incident to really pay attention to the toad.

They walked in silence for a while, going from what Jaken said was the south wing to the west wing of the castle. Servants looked up from what they were doing as they looked at Rin.

Rin could hear the whispers going around the castle, but decided to ignore them when she realized she could hear word for word. In all honesty, it frightened her.

'_What's happening to me…?'_

Jaken suddenly stopped. Rin looked up and stared in awe at the white doors. It was gigantic, taking up the whole length and width of the level.

"We're here," Jaken said. He knocked on the door twice. No response came from the inside, but still, he opened one of the doors and stepped back. He looked at Rin then with degrading eyes. "Go on, witch. The master awaits you."

Rin swallowed and took a deep breath. She took a step forward and forced herself to enter his study. The door closed behind her ominously and she turned around to look at it. For some reason, she dreaded the fact that she had to face Sesshoumaru right now. Things had not ended well with him yesterday, and she didn't exactly want to finish their argument. She took a look around. The room resembled a small library, with shelves reaching from floor to ceiling, covered in books and scrolls. There were two windows that let light spill in from two opposite walls. It was thick and designed in crystallized squares to lessen the strength of the light, reducing it to give the room a café atmosphere.

A plushy futon took up one side of the room, just before the bookshelf. A rug dominated the other half, just before a fireplace situated within the bottom of the other bookshelf. And finally at the last wall, there was a large onyx-marble desk with a candle lamp on it and stacks of scrolls and parchments.

The fire burning in the fireplace crackled, giving the quiet room an awkward, strange feeling. Sitting just before the desk on a leather-covered chair was the stoic king she wanted to avoid most right about now.

He was looking at her with that strange expression again; one that was curious, yet at the same time, void of all emotion. It was an impossible feat that Rin learned only he could do. His eyes were icy as usual, and he was leaning back against his chair, merely watching her observe his study. Rin looked down as if to avoid his gaze. She looked around again. One thing she knew was that the only way out was through the only way in. There was no way to break through the windows with her measly strength.

Returning her gaze back to the demon lord, Rin cleared her throat and gathered her wits. She prepared herself and opened her mouth to speak.

"Have a seat," Sesshoumaru said, before she could utter a word.

Snapping her mouth shut, Rin narrowed her eyes the slightest bit at him. Nonetheless, she complied and walked the length of the room to the front of his desk. Moving in front of the wooden chair meant for the guest, she sat down unceremoniously in front of him.

Sesshoumaru made no movement. Nor did he give any indication of talking just yet.

Rin sighed. "I believe you summoned me."

Sesshoumaru slowly sat up and leaned on his elbows. "Yes, I have. It's time for you to answer my questions."

Rin leaned back on her own chair. "Go for it, then."

Sesshoumaru's expression only darkened at her disrespectful response. Going to the matters at hand, he decided to dismiss it this time. "I now know how you came upon Kiori, but now I must question how it is that you became its wielder. As far as my knowledge serves, the legacy of the Phantom Dog Demon tribe cannot just go to anyone; that power cannot just be given or transferred. How did you manage to wield it?"

Rin thought about it for a moment. After a while, she met his expectant eyes. "I'm not too sure about it."

The demon lord didn't move; no emotion or indication of what she said even flashed upon his face. "Oh?"

Squirming uneasily under the heated notion of his gaze, Rin explained further. "Like I said, you probably know more about this than I do."

"Hn. Then tell me, how did all of this happen? What _exactly_ did Ino do to give you Kiori?"

Rin leaned further back on the chair. Exactly? "She was dying. When she took Kiori from her neck, she was enveloped in a really bright light. The next time I looked at her, she looked weaker than ever. All she did after that was place Kiori around my neck and made me reiterate a chant of some sort." Rin studied the concentrated glare of Sesshoumaru's eyes before continuing. "I won't lie. After the chant, my entire being hurt like hell."

"What did it feel like?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Like being burned alive," she pointedly stated. "That's all that happened. Finally, she made me promise her that I'd find the owner of this crystal, and that I'd carry out her…her duty."

The eyebrow of the demon lord quirked up. "Duty? And what exactly do you know of this duty?"

This time, Rin was at a loss of words, remembering the ridiculous process she had to do in order to give the power back. "Um, I --- well, I, uh…I have to find you, of course."

Sesshoumaru looked at her blankly. "I already know that. What else?" This was it; he'd finally be able to get this curse over with. Now, if only she'd hurry up with the answer and end all her nonsense delays. "Well?"

"I have to…restore it to you."

"Yes, I know that as well. What _else?_" Sesshoumaru asked again, seething out the last word.

Rin choked on her words. She honestly didn't know how to put it. "Well. I guess I must give Kiori back…" her mind wracked again and again for a suitable way to say it.

Sesshoumaru slammed his fist on the table and stood up. Getting his power back was so close. All he had to do was get the answer from her. "Retarded bitch, I already know all that! How do I get my powers back? How do I end this curse?!"

The small girl in front of his desk pursed her lips in determination instead of cower back from his small display of anger. It stemmed a curiosity in the demon lord.

"Is it that bad?" he asked after a while of pointless glaring.

Rin met his eyes again. "Yes."

Sesshoumaru straightened his composure. No challenge was too mighty for the great Lord Sesshoumaru. "Tell me. Nothing is too great an obstacle."

It was Rin's turn to straighten out her own being. Hardening her eyes, and her ego, she said it in a dead-flat tone. "Make love to me."

A moment passed. A pregnant silence followed. The demon lord could only stare at her in utter shock, but the hard lines of his face did not betray a single thought running through his head. His body became a statue as he observed the brave and determined front the girl put up.

Then, all of a sudden, to Rin's surprise, Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly. The soft rumbling in his chest slowly exploded to a roaring laugh that echoed off the walls of the room. Rin could only stare helplessly as she watched the taiyoukai gather himself and sit back down on his chair.

He was grinning now, amused beyond belief. "Make love to you," he scoffed. "Silly girl, that was a good joke." His face turned serious again. "Now enough of this. Tell me what I really must do."

Rin scrunched her eyebrows. "I'm not lying. It was what Ino instructed me to do before she died."

Sesshoumaru scowled at her. Impossible. Defile his family name… "No. I'd rather extract my powers from a demon-whore than…" he paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to describe his horror. "…pillow with you."

Though she refused to recognize the twinge in her chest for what it was, Rin was slightly offended at his rejection. "It's not like I'm exactly fond of the idea, either." She slouched even more in her chair and crossed her legs. Trying to show that she didn't care, she huffed and crossed her arms as well. "It'd be hell to carry out what Ino asked of me."

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to be offended. "You're nothing but a lowly human. And yet, you convey that you are horrified at the thought of getting in bed with me?"

Rin met his gaze. She hurt his male pride. Smiling inwardly, she decided on teasing him more. "I cringe and shudder."

Sesshoumaru stood up then. Rin tensed in her chair, but held her position. In a flash, Sesshoumaru went from standing behind the desk, to right in front of her. Rin stood up and knocked the chair over by accident. She stumbled backwards while Sesshoumaru stalked her.

"Cringe and shudder, hn? Let's see about that."

"You s-stay back." Rin stuttered. Her confidence and jolliness faltered at the advancing body of the taiyoukai.

He backed her up until she hit the bookshelf on one wall. Sesshoumaru placed his hands on either side of her head, while he leaned down to her eye level. "Or you'll what?"

Rin swallowed the lump in her throat. Bad idea to tease him. "Or you'll be sorry."

Sesshoumaru merely smiled, evil lacing and weaving the angle of his lips. Rin saw the gleam of his fang in that smile, the fire casting intimidating shadows on his face. His golden orbs entranced her, and she was powerless to stop the shiver that forcefully ran up her spine.

The demon lord could smell it then, the same spike he caught in her scent yesterday as he stomped out the door. He closed his eyes to catch the aroma better. It was less subtle than before, but it was still there. For some reason, the smell of it tipped him off-guard, like he was slowly losing grip on control. It was savage, and a foreign hunger built in the pit of his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl trapped between him and the wall.

Rin's fear heightened as she saw the hunger in his golden orbs. The edges of the whites of his eyes were beginning to slowly bleed red. Even the crystal reacted strangely as she tried to lean further back into the wall.

"Shudder in what way?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice dropping to a huskier tone that made Rin's mind go fuzzy.

Rin tried to push his hand away, but that only resulted in him trapping her wrist above her head. Electricity crackled from the contact, but it wasn't as strong as it was the time he _tried_ to kill her. The crystal recognized its real master, and it was reacting to his desires. A sudden crave pulsed through the lower region of Rin's abdomen. It mirrored his need, if not, amplified it.

But Rin could not let it go this way, just yet. Glancing down, she caught sight of the metal tool used to move the wood in the fireplace. Using her strength to reach down, she grabbed it and pointed it at Sesshoumaru's chest. The crystal wasn't working right, for some reason, so she was left to defend herself in whatever way she could.

Sesshoumaru eyed the metal and a growl rumbled in his chest. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Rin countered, trying to break the trance he was in.

Sesshoumaru squeezed her wrist a bit more, causing her to wince at the pain. "How many times must I tell you never to answer my questions with more questions?"

"Urgh. Let go of me!!" Rin tried again, prying her wrist from his crushing grip. "You're hurting me!"

"That's the idea," Sesshoumaru replied as Rin tried to push her body forward to ease some of the pressure from her trapped arm. It only resulted in her pressing into him. Her breasts touched the hard planes of his abdomen, as his usual armor lay somewhere else in the room. But, too focused on trying to make him let go, she was totally oblivious to it. Taking that chance, he took another step forward and brought his knee up between her thighs.

Rin was slammed back as his knee drove her up the wall to his eye level. She gasped harshly as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You bastard," she seethed.

Sesshoumaru only smiled at her response. Her defiant face and anger that flashed in her eyes may have proved that she was not enjoying this, but her scent told a whole different story. The little slut was turned on. And that same scent was driving him slowly insane. Still, he refused to acknowledge the intimidation by the slowly disappearing grip he had on his control.

Grabbing her left thigh, he brought it around his waist and dropped his knee. The smile on his face became an evil smirk as he pressed himself to her body and rubbed her _there. _Rin gasped again, taken aback by the sensation tingling from her womanhood to her abdomen. She cursed him as she opened her eyes to glare at the demon.

Using what little strength she had, she raised the stick into position and poised it at the middle of his chest. "I'm going to shove this thing through your heart if you don't let me go," Rin threatened, putting more pressure on his chest with the metal.

Sesshoumaru watched her with amused eyes. He let her squirm a bit before he leaned in closer to her face. Rin stopped moving then, nervous now as to why he was looking at her that way.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

When he didn't answer her question and continued leaning forward, Rin screwed her eyes shut and prepared herself for that lip-to-lip contact. It never came. When she opened her eyes, she felt the metal stick taken from her hand and watched as he threw it to the corner.

He let go of her wrist and leg and let her drop to the floor. Sesshoumaru backed away from her figure slowly with a ghost of a smile still playing on his stoic face.

Rin took a shaky breath as her legs struggled to hold her weight at that moment. She took her eyes off the metal and gazed at him dumbfounded, not knowing what to make of her embarrassed reaction. Leaning back against the bookshelf and blowing a stray hair out of her eyes, she presented a faux nonchalance to hide her trembling and ram shackled dignity. "That was a bit unsporting of you."

Sesshoumaru looked at her incredulously. "More unsporting than you threatening to impale me with a pointy stick?" he growled.

Rin pulled off a shrug and straightened out her summer kimono. She had to get out of here, now. This wasn't healthy. In no way at all was she prepared for that exchange with the taiyoukai, and she sure as hell wasn't going to stick around to practice.

"Where do you think you're going?" the timbre of Sesshoumaru's voice reached her ears.

"Where else? Away from you," she breathlessly proclaimed. She didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it did.

The demon lord took notice of the sudden desire in his being. He was disgusted that the girl could provoke such need in him, but he acknowledged it, nonetheless. "I don't believe that I've dismissed you just yet."

Rin gave in to the childish impulse to stick her tongue out. So, looking back at him, that's exactly what she did. Nothing changed in Sesshoumaru's demeanor, but within his mind, all he wanted to do was demand her to stop in her tracks, and maybe ravage her for a little while.

Turning her head around to her destination, Rin smiled in triumph. Then all of a sudden, to her horror, she found that she couldn't move. With one foot in front of the other and her body facing towards the large doors, she was immobilized. Panic welled within her being as she turned accusing eyes towards Sesshoumaru.

"Stop it," she said, her voice panic-stricken.

It was his turn to furrow his brows in accusation. "Stop it?" he repeated. "I've done nothing to you."

Rin glared at him, the panic still rising in her heart. "What are you doing? Why can't I move?"

The taiyoukai caught the meaning of her words and the strange composure she seemed to be frozen in. He then took notice of the blinking light coming from between her mounds.

Rin followed the line of his vision, when she realized her was looking at her chest. "This is hardly the time to be perverted…" she trailed off when she took notice of the blinking crystal as well. "Kiori…?" The light blinked several more times before it faded slowly to nothing. After the enchanting light died, the crystal went back to normal. "But how could the crystal…?" Rin stood there, stupefied beyond reason.

Meanwhile, the wheels in the dog demon's head began to turn to a dangerous speed. The smile that lingered on his lips was evident as he looked on with new amusement. He had a theory, and the newfound knowledge excited him. And so, he tested it out. "Girl, come here, now."

Rin lifted her gaze from Kiori to Sesshoumaru. How dare he ---

The thought was abruptly cut off. Kiori was glowing in its strange light again. All of a sudden, she could feel the compulsion in her mind as he commanded her to go to him. Rin felt a strange force try to push at the barriers of her brain. Her eyes widened at the new sensation. Something was _forcing _her to move. Her body moved on its on accord, first turning around to face Sesshoumaru, then, taking slow steps toward him.

Whoa. Slow down just a goshdamned minute. "Bastard…what are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Hn. It seems that Kiori finally recognized me for who I am: it's true master."

Wasting no time at all, Rin grabbed the blinking crystal hanging around her neck and tugged it with all her might. A crackling and shattering sound emerged from it then, alarming Sesshoumaru. Blinding light enveloped Rin for a second in time as Sesshoumaru nearly rushed forward. Calling upon his skills of discipline was the only way Sesshoumaru remained standing where he was. The light dissipated just as fast as it came, outlining Rin's surprised figure. Sesshoumaru's eyes instantly fixated on Kiori, almost ready to rip Rin's head off, when to his shock, it was still intact.

"What…?" Rin questioned. Nothing happened to the crystal. Not even the metal chain that binded it to her weakened in the least. She could only look at Kiori, horrified.

A low and humorless chuckle came from Sesshoumaru. "It seems…that there is no escaping from me now, girl."

Rin looked up at the sadistic taiyoukai in front of her. A beaded droplet of sweat rolled down her face.

Oh Kami…this was NOT going to turn out well.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha. Yes…and that is only the beginning of their wonderful adventure.

Hope you guys enjoyed it!!

Next chapter: Ceremonious Induction.

Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this!!

xOxO

~Island Honey


	7. Ceremonious Induction

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Frkkn copyright.

xOxO

**A/N**: Wow…it seems like it's been AGES since I've been here! Three years…wow. So sorry for the loooong wait! But I'm back. As a little treat, I have made this chapter just a wee bit longer than the rest. :) Enjoy!

~ Sky

.x

.O

.x

.O

**Chapter 7: Ceremonious Induction**

.x

.O

'_This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this ISN'T happening, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING, THISISN'THAPPENING!' _

Panic rose from the pit of her stomach to the base of her throat, constricting her air passages and forcing her to breathe harder. Cold sweat broke through her ivory skin as she continued the same incantation in her head. What the hell was going on? Her mind screamed at her to stop walking forward, but her body was still moving at its own will. Rin looked down again at the necklace dangling between her mounds. _'Kiori…you traitor…'_

Wasn't Kiori supposed to protect her? Why wasn't it doing its job? She placed her hands around the crystal once more. "Kiori! You better be having a bipolar mood swing and turn back now!" Again and again, Rin attempted to tug at the crystal and pull it above her head. But the same barrier encased her each time, forbidding her to take the necklace off.

Sesshoumaru watched blankly with mild entertainment. He didn't quite understand the change in the necklace's advances anymore than she did, though this feat certainly amused him.

Rin kept moving forward until he commanded her to stop. She was far enough to be able to look up at him, but close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body. Sesshoumaru began to slowly circle around her, the same way a shark circled prey before the kill. Rin could feel his eyes wander over her. He made a complete 360 before he stopped in front of her again. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, enveloped in a silence that was neither comfortable nor awkward.

"Spin three times."

The sudden timbre of Sesshoumaru's voice finally cut the silence, including the small trance Rin found herself in. It snapped her back into reality.

"What…?" she asked incredulously, dumbfounded at his statement. The command was so curt and sudden, it nearly made her laugh. To her amazement, and much to Sesshoumaru's disappointment, nothing happened.

The demon lord's right brow creased ever so slightly in annoyance. He tried again. "Spin three times."

Once again, nothing happened.

Deep inside her chest, Rin could feel her heart nearly skip a beat. Was Kiori finally turning back to normal? She wasn't understanding any of this! A few days ago, Kiori wouldn't even let Sesshoumaru touch her. Now today, Kiori let him get so close as to be so intimate with her. And now, it was picking certain commands at which to follow? Not only did her heart start beating faster, but now, Rin's head was spinning, trying to put the facts together.

His pride and patience were being tested. Angered by another degree, Sesshoumaru tried a different tactic. "Touch yourself."

As soon as his words became fully registered in her head, Rin felt a rush of embarrassment and anger started to boil at the realization of his command. _'There's no way!' _

But once again, nothing happened. The apprehension that Rin felt at his words sunk back down to a great wave of relief. Her tensed shoulders relaxed and slumped. Thinking that Kiori was returning to its normal state, Rin scoffed and let a coy smile play on her face. She had a few words of victory ready to spew at him. "Ha," she softly proclaimed with a waivering sigh, "it seems as though Kiori doesn't work anym-" Before she could finish her sentence, Rin felt a strange pulse vibrate through her arms. Her eyes blinked open in wild fervor as she stiffened her entire body. Her arms started rising on its own accord as her hands made its way slowly up her ribcage to her breasts. Rin immediately recognized it was Kiori's doing and desperately tried to lower her hands to no avail. _'No…!'_

She tried to stop her hands, heat rising to her cheeks as one hand nonchalantly fiddled the hardening bud underneath her clothing. Rin looked away from her hands and shot a tear-fllled glare toward the stoic demon lord watching her. "Stop this! Stop it, please!" Rin felt humiliated beyond belief. The thought of sexual acts was always gossiped about between the concubines and maids of Naraku's castle, but Rin had never actually witness it for herself. Nor had she ever acted upon eroticism. Although she had no idea what she was doing, her hands masterly pleased herself. But she pushed the pleasure to the back of her head, desperately trying to lower her hands. How could he just sit there and watch? The tears in her eyes became hotter, threatening to spill over.

Sesshoumaru remained passive. He eyed the necklace warily, sensing something amiss with its odd behavior.

"Stop it, _please,_" Rin pleaded once more.

Sesshoumaru ignored her pleas. His nose picked up the salty scent of tears coming from the raven-haired human in front of him, yet his cruel nature did nothing to quell her tears. There were more pressing matters than her lowly human feelings at this point.

He was highly suspicious of the necklace now. There was no damn manual or guide to help him work Kiori. Nor did his ancestors leave him with at least decent instructions to follow about the necklace…or at least warnings. No. Ino was supposed to know what to do. But she wasn't here. Fate was obviously cruel and unforgiving and decided to punish his wrongdoings of the past by giving him a mortal to deal with.

Guess he had to figure things out on his own. Time to test theories.

Although it was amusing to a degree to watch her please herself, a deep and unsettling twitch lodged itself in his stomach. He could tear people apart with no remorse, rip heads without a second thought, kill entire villages in one foul mood, watch whores dance in disgrace at political parties…even kick helpless puppies to the side of the street if they were ever in his way…yet not one of those instances made him feel this sickening guilt in him. Not one instance even came close to making him _feel _like a _monster._ And yet, this tearing human girl in front of him dare glare at him with tears…making him feel like the monster he was being. Was it because she was under his complete control? Because she was helpless to even act on her own? Or was it because he was losing touch with his full demon state that he was feeling so…weak? Weak enough to acknowledge that other beings had…emotions? Yuck.

Closing his eyes and sighing in irritation, Sesshoumaru lifted his poisonous hand, baring it in the air for Rin to see. "You may stop pleasuring yourself at the moment."

Rin hastily pulled her hands back down to her sides, her brows furrowed in anger while her tears burned her eyes, refusing to fall. Before she could even think to move, Sesshoumaru was upon her, bringing his poisoned hand close to her chest.

"What are you doing?" She stepped back in surprise, knowing that there would be no way to avoid contact with that hand. She threw her arms up to try to protect herself as best as she could, waiting for the searing pain of the poison. But once Sesshoumaru's hand was a hair's breadth away from touching her, bright light exploded from the crystal and encased her in Kiori's protective barrier, electrocuting Sesshoumaru's dangerous claw.

The demon lord didn't even hiss at the pain, cocking an eyebrow in what it seemed to be revelation instead of annoyance.

Rin opened her eyes when the crackling sound of electricity had stopped. She looked down at the blinking crystal, realizing that Kiori had once again protected her. None of this made sense at all. But she was no longer going to stick around to test what worked or not. Wasting no time at all, she crouched in a fighting stance. Sesshoumaru barely had time to register what Rin was doing before she turned at inhuman speed to bolt toward the double doors.

The hot tears burning her eyes finally spilled over as she ran to her only escape. She got a hold of the handle and managed to open the door by a slit before a flash of white, red, and silver banged the door shut again. With a yelp, Rin released the door and fell backwards, keeping her brows furrowed in anger and her glare just as dangerous as his poisonous hands. He was standing between her and the door, one arm extended to keep the door shut. Tension rose between them, neither one refusing to look away. After a few moments, Sesshoumaru put his arm back to his side as he advanced toward her.

"You stay the _hell _away from me! Damned dog!" Rin crawled back while she was still facing the ominous dog demon looming before her.

"I think I'm starting to get an idea of how Kiori works," Sesshoumaru responded, brushing off the insult. He was not quite done with the testing of his theories. And this interaction was almost exciting. Almost.

"I don't give a damn in all the seven hells about what you think! I am NOT going to be used as your damned specimen…OR a play toy!"

A low growl rumbled deeply in Sesshoumaru's chest before he lunged at her. Rin scrambled to get up and her eyes desperately roamed the room to find anything she could attack him with. She ran to the wall near the stained bay windows and grabbed a sword off the wall. She barely turned around before the weapon was knocked out of her hands and she was brought around to the front of his desk in a streak of silver. He moved so fast, it took her a moment to realize she was leaning over his desk with an annoyed demon lord pinning her from behind. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "I will do with you as I please. Whether I make you my prisoner or, the gods forbid, my common whore. You will be anything I want you to be. Understood?"

Angered, Rin reached over for several parchments and books on his desk and threw them back at him. "The hell I will! Damn you to hell, you -" her protest was cut off as Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and painfully pinned it to his desk, while his other hand wrapped around her waist, sliding upward until he held a handful of her soft breast. Rin gasped sharply, so surprised at the situation, her brain stopped functioning and her heart stopped beating, before it started ramming again at a frantic tempo.

"What are you…" Rin racked her brain to formulate at least one question, at least ONE protest. But her mind went fuzzy the moment he circled his index finger around her nipple. _'No, no, NO! I cannot give into this. Come on, do something! Anything!'_

Sesshoumaru brought his mouth close to her ear and his warm breath intensified the nerve endings in her breast, making her far more sensitive to the touch. The action made her elicit a quiet moan. _'Ugh. Anything OTHER than a moan!'_

Rin mustered up as much strength as she could manage and pushed herself up to try to twist out of his embrace. Sesshoumaru just easily flowed with her until her movements resulted with her lying on her back on top his desk. His skilled hands brought her arms up until he could pin both her hands above her head. Rin gasped at the new position. He had hiked up her summer kimono from her mid-thigh to just below her hips so he could place himself standing between her legs.

She was at a loss of what to think, let alone say. His golden stare entranced her and the candlelight played with the mischief dancing in his eyes. The sinfulness of their position made its presence known to Rin as heat rose to her cheeks. The embarrassment was enough to knock some sense into her. She scrunched her eyebrows together and her mouth twitch in what seemed to indicate that she was going to protest. Before she could say anything, a loud grumble reached their ears. The demon lord on top of her kept his intense stare on her face as her face became even more red than she thought was possible.

Her stomach grumbled in protest once more. Without a word, Sesshoumaru slid off her and straightened his hakama. He then turned and started walking toward the door.

Rin sat up on her elbows and stared at him in bewilderment. _'The nerve of that…that-URGH!'_ She was at such a loss of words due to the current change of events that she couldn't even think of a well-suited insult to call him. She plopped back down on the desk, massaging her temples and blowing out a stressful breath.

"I've figured out the trick to Kiori," Sesshoumaru said, still walking to the exit.

Embarrassed and annoyed at herself for a multitude of reasons, Rin closed her eyes and breathed deeply before hopping off his desk. "And what, may I ask, have you figured out exactly," she questioned back sarcastically as she straightened out her own kimono.

Sesshoumaru didn't even look back nor pause in his wake. "Kiori only responds to any action it deems suitable enough to get us into bed together. It only protects you otherwise from harm and danger." He reached the huge double doors and opened it, giving her a side-glance. "Count your blessings that Kiori knows when you're in trouble."

He opened the door wider to reveal a waiting Jaken right outside. "Jaken."

The imp hastily bowed in respect. "Yes, m'lord?"

"Bring the girl back to her room. Fix her something to eat."

Jaken eyed Rin with distaste before bowing again to his master. "As you wish, m'lord."

Sesshoumaru began walking away. "Clean the mess in the office. Then call Ayako and the other maids to get the girl ready for tonight."

"Yes, m'lo - wait, what?" Jaken asked in disbelief. His eyes opened in a frenzy and he jolted upright from his bow. "Wait, m'lord!" He ran after Sesshoumaru. "You're going to bring _**her**_ out tonight?"

Rin's curiosity suddenly peaked and she ran across the room, clinging to the door to watch Sesshoumaru's retreating back, with the green imp trying to catch up to him.

"That's complete insanity, Lord Sesshoumaru! I don't think it'd be very wise to -" the imp stopped in his tracks and shut his mouth when Sesshoumaru ceased his walking. Rin watched in awe. Sesshoumaru didn't say a single word, nor did he even look at his ward. And yet, Jaken had shut up and bowed again. "Yes, m'lord. I understand."

It wasn't until then that Sesshoumaru continued walking. As soon as he was out of earshot, Jaken turned his heated gaze at Rin. "Wench!"

Rin didn't even bother responding. She moved away from the door and moved toward the direction of her room. Jaken was still going on his little tirade about how he couldn't believe the duties Sesshoumaru threw on him. "I can't believe I'm _babysitting_ this ugly excuse of a child!" he spat.

Rin simply stomped on his foot as she passed.

Jaken cried out loudly. "GAWWWWW! You heathen girl!"

"Hmph. Serves you right, toad."

"Why, you - ! You will be dealt with soon enough! And then I will get the last laugh! I will -"

Rin tuned Jaken's grating voice out of her head. She played back the scene she saw earlier over and over in her head.

"_You're going to bring _**her**_ out tonight? That's complete insanity, Lord Sesshoumaru!"_

What was going on tonight…?

.

xOxO

.

"INCOMPETENT BRATS!"

Rin seriously had to cover her ears at this point. She couldn't take it in any longer. "Jaken…there are seven hells for you to choose from. _Go to one of them _NOW."

The maids all stopped their bustling to look at her, including Ayako.

"Did you hear what she just said to Master Jaken?"

"I sure did."

"Does she get punished for that?"

"Do we get punished for that?"

"Someone had to say it."

"SILENCE, all of you!" Jaken screeched. "If SHE isn't ready in time for tonight, Lord Sesshoumaru will be having my head along with all of yours! I have no idea why he's even going to allow her to be there, but make sure you all do your jobs right!"

The maids returned to their work. Rin was currently receiving the pamper treatment of her life! Whatever was going on tonight, it was mighty suspicious. After her "meeting" with Sesshoumaru earlier that day, there was a hot tray of food waiting by her bedside when she got back to her room. But not sooner had she taken the last bite and put the chopsticks down before the riot started. Several demonesses rushed into her room with equipment, tools, and beauty supplies in hand with an irate Jaken barking orders in tow.

Without warning, she was stripped of her summer kimono and dragged to her feet, nearly choking with the last morsels in her mouth. They pulled her to the bathroom and for the second time that day, she was dumped into the waiting tub. She sputtered wildly before several ladies tended to her hair and skin. When they finished bathing her, they immediately dried and combed her hair in such haste and roughness, Rin nearly teared from the pain. The rest of her body was dried and buffered with several oils and lotions before they wrapped her in a clear thin plastic.

All they threw on her was a plush robe before setting her in her room again. This time, different demonesses tended to her hands and feet. They painted her nails with a moon-hue of white, matching her toenails as well. They earned a few giggles from Rin as they worked on her feet and scrubbed her heels.

They powdered her face gently and painted her eyelids with a silver powder that contrasted beautifully with her chocolate-colored eyes. Ayako took great care in applying a cold, black liquid around the rim of Rin's eyes, and a small brush dipped in the same black liquid was applied to her eyelashes.

Rin's hair was pulled up into a high, elaborate bun with the rest of her long hair pulled through the bun's opening to cascade down her back. When they were finished with her body, another woman walked in her room, carrying a sparkling silver and white gown. For a moment, Rin was unsure of what the material was used for, but it sure was really pretty. She gasped at it. "What is this?" she asked in astonishment to no one in particular.

"Why, it's your dress, silly," Ayako responded, a loose smile gracing her face.

Rin snapped her eyes away from the dress to look at Ayako incredulously. "My _dress?_" She looked back at the beautiful material. "But, how do I put that on? Is that even a kimono?"

Ayako giggled at Rin's bewilderment. "This dress came from the mainland. Our Master Sesshoumaru has a special trade with one of their western lords. Their style is, well, different there."

Rin touched the material as though it were delicate glass. "You don't say…"

Ayako dismissed the rest of the entourage, leaving her alone with Jaken and Rin.

"Make sure you hurry it up, Ayako. It is about to start," Jaken grimly ordered before making his way out the room.

"Yes, master Jaken," Ayako replied. As soon as Jaken walked out the door, Ayako turned to Rin and gently pulled her to her feet. "I was given instructions to properly educate you about why Lord Sesshoumaru has chosen to bring you out tonight."

At hearing Ayako's words, Rin completely forgot about the dress for a moment in time. She focused her gaze on Ayako. "What's going on?"

"Word has gotten out a few days ago that Lord Sesshoumaru has discovered Kiori. It is tradition to hold a ceremony once Kiori and its guardian is in possession. You will be presented tonight as a claim on Lord Sesshoumaru's behalf. No one outside Lord Sesshoumaru's kingdom knows that you are human. The wielder of Kiori is supposed to be a Phantom Dog Demoness of the Eastern Tribe. But you are human, and not Kiori's proper guardian. I was instructed to tell you that _that_ is kept _secret. _Are you following me so far?"

Rin grimaced, but nodded her head in understanding.

Ayako continued. "Only a few other lords from different tribes know of Kiori's existence and our curse. They will be attending tonight, as well as a few elders from different dog demon tribes. As you are aware, there are enemies of our lord who wish to take the power for themselves. But most of them know not of the tradition, nor of the procedures. And that is one of the main factors that keep most of them away from trying to steal it. But the fact that you are not the rightful guardian will break the system they imagine it to be, and they will act out upon it; they will challenge the system and try harder to take you. Lastly, the fact that you are human will _definitely_ create unimaginable havoc. If word ever gets out that the guardian is human, they will see you as frail and easily breakable, so they will ALL try to kidnap you as a way to receive the power passed down our the Inukami bloodline."

"Why, then, present me tonight at…a celebration?" Rin questioned. "It'll make it THAT much more easier for Sesshoumaru's enemies to recognize me and such…right?"

"Because of tradition. And because, you are a _claimed stake_ of Lord Sesshoumaru…" Ayako trailed off.

"'_Claimed stake'_ of Sesshoumaru? What in the seven hells does that mean?" Rin whipped around to face Ayako. "What am I? A piece of meat?"

"It has always been that way, miss - "

"Rin," Rin corrected.

" - and that tradition cannot be changed," Ayako continued. "I'm sorry. But I don't have enough time to explain all the details right now." Ayako moved toward the bed where the dress laid. "I'm truly sorry that you were thrown into this. But please, _Rin_…it is important. You are now carrying out Ino's duty. You are key to saving our clan. Will you please?"

Amethyst met chocolate as Ayako pleaded to Rin, trying to convey the dire situation through her eyes. Rin stared listlessly for a few moments before slowly turning her head forward. She just had to play the Ino card, didn't she? Closing her eyes, Rin sat down unceremoniously at the edge of the bed and sighed. "So what do I have to do? Pretend that I'm a dog demon and that I'm the rightful guardian of Kiori?"

Ayako clapped her hands above her chest and smiled brightfully. She picked up a bottle of perfume made to hide Rin's scent and replace it with a dog demoness' scent and sprayed it all over the raven-haired girl.

Rin coughed as Ayako exaggerated the amount of perfume she needed. "Oh, and yeah. Pretend to be Sesshoumaru's bitch and let him claim me?" Rin sourly added, leaning back on her elbows and turning her face to Ayako.

Ayako kept the gentle smile on her face and paused her spraying. "Lord Sesshoumaru will further instruct you once you are introduced into the ballroom."

Rin opened her eyes slowly. "Ballroom? The ceremony…is a ball?" She settled herself down in stress, careful not to mess up her elaborate hairdo. "Oh, Kami. Ino…you **owe** me BIG for this…" she quietly proclaimed to the heavens.

Ayako finally put down the perfume bottle. She picked up the elegant ballroom dress and prepped it for Rin to put on. "Thank you, Rin…"

.

xOxO

.

"So are the rumors true, Sesshoumaru-san? That you have found the famed Kiori and its guardian? Why, I can't wait to see what a beauty the wielder is!" Boisterous laughter came from the short, burly man. A couple other aristocrats and lords joined in.

"Yes, let's hope she's a beauty! I heard all the past guardians were unbelievably enchanting!" another lord said.

The Lotus Demon Lord of the East, Kenji, clapped a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Should she be as beautiful as all the past legends say about the other guardians, you are one lucky dog, Lord Sesshoumaru."

More laughter burst from the circle of men.

"Hn," was the only response Sesshoumaru gave the men.

"Oh, don't look so grim, Sesshoumaru. This is the Induction Ball! You should be quite happy to have found your guardian. Such a shame that it's needed though. What a curse laid on your bloodline, eh?" Kenji jeered, placing his arm around Sesshoumaru's shoulders in camaraderie.

Sesshoumaru merely glared at Kenji. They were introduced as friends when they were younger, but Sesshoumaru never took a liking to the clown of a man. He turned his attention from Kenji, down to the dark figure standing behind him. "Who are you?" he gestured to the stranger.

Kenji turned his attention away from a group of young demonesses passing by to look at the man Sesshoumaru referred to. "Oh, this fellow? Why, no other than the great and mysterious Lord of the North who never comes out to these things except every few decades, eh, mate?"

The dark figure stepped forward and extended a hand toward Sesshoumaru. The dog demon king merely looked at his hand for a moment, before deciding to extend his own. The two lords shook hands in greeting.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru could feel malice and ill-intent in the stranger's aura. It was sickening. He was definitely one of those power-hungry aristocrats that thrived off the pointless suffering of others. He took back his hand in disgust. "How did you get in here?"

"Whoa, whoa, Sesshoumaru-san!" Kenji nervously joked. "Don't worry…he's with me."

Sesshoumaru never took his eyes off the stranger, even as he questioned the Lotus Demon lord. "Kenji, you know the importance of keeping this bloodline limit a secret. Why have you invited a stranger to the ball without first informing me?"

Kenji put both hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulders. "Don't worry, friend. My business partner here is most trustworthy. Who knows? Someday he could be a reliable partner for you as well."

"I doubt it," Sesshoumaru replied.

Kenji lowered his hands. He was at a loss of words to say.

Sesshoumaru kept his glare focused on Kenji's '_friend'_. "And what might your name be?"

The stranger smiled coldly, his red eyes glinted with evil. "I'm the new Lord of the North. Naraku."

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** SOOO! Wow, I admit, that took some time to crank out. Three years sure made me rusty, haha. But don't worry. I promise I won't make you guys wait that long again for the next update. I'm truly sorry about that though. Life seriously changed and twisted when I got to college. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter though! Until next time!

Ja Ne!

~Sky


	8. Cinderella Masquerade

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Frkkn copyright.

xOxO

**A/N**: So, this update was delayed by my birthday weekend, but now it's finally here. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, and thanks to those that reviewed Ceremonious Induction. :) Alas, my birthday present to you all.

~ Sky

.x

.O

.x

.O

**Chapter 8: Cinderella Masquerade**

.x

.O

Gold met red in a clash of ice and fire.

"So. You are Naraku." Sesshoumaru remembered the time he visited old Bokuseno in his demon grove four nights ago. In his quest to end his bloodline curse, Sesshoumaru was sent to seek out Kiori and its guardian, Ino. He was only given subtle clues and minimal direction on how to find her. He was, however, also given a specific lead on his quest. One name: Naraku.

Naraku kept his demonic smile plastered to his face as Sesshoumaru's stoic expression betrayed nothing. The silver-haired taiyoukai could just imagine the cold smile playing across fate's lips as its mistress destiny brought him before the hanyou rumored to have kept Ino prisoner. Sesshoumaru found himself quite intrigued at the turn of events.

Naraku raised an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru's statement. "The way you put it, Lord Sesshoumaru, you sound as though you have heard of me. Might you be so kind as to indulge me in this knowledge?"

The ice façade on Sesshoumaru's face was kept in place. "You are correct. Lo, I have heard of you."

Naraku nearly beamed with his inflated ego. "Oh, really now? Has my power spread so that even the great Sesshoumaru of the West has taken notice of me? I should be honored. But alas, there's no need to fear of my kingdom's force if one should make me his ally," he hinted slightly.

The corner of Sesshoumaru's lips twitched into a menacing smirk. "Don't flatter yourself, half-breed. There's no need to fear your kingdom's force because it will never be a threat to mine," Sesshoumaru calmly stated. The smile on Naraku's face faltered. "And if truth be told, it is not the power that you claim your kingdom to have that I had heard of. Rather, it is the lack of it."

Naraku kept the smile on his face. But the twitch in his brow and the look his eyes could not hide the obvious rising anger stirred by Sesshoumaru's comment. "Whatever do you mean, Sesshoumaru-san?" he questioned in faux lightness.

"I have heard of a half-demon spawn raiding and pillaging villages for his own pleasure, taking captives and forcing them to serve him and add to his armies. Although conquest is of a desirable goal for any ruler to achieve, don't you think a kingdom would best expand if the survivors were not to be taken just as concubines and slaves?"

Silence reigned as Naraku took a moment to think. He closed his eyes as the smile came back to his face. "There are casualties in every war. Even the ones in conquest." Naraku opened his eyes to give Sesshoumaru a hardened stare. "Don't tell me you've never been guilty of the same sins, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Naraku had expected the demon lord to frown. But to his disappointment and surprise, Sesshoumaru kept the wryly smirk on his face. "Oh? You dare compare your lowly status and minimal power to me? I have a vast kingdom dedicated to me, and me alone. My kingdom's territories reach the far ends of this land. It is five times the size than your kingdom, the south, and the east's domains combined. I need not turn the survivors of my conquests into toys and slaves. They either die, or give their loyalty and alliance to me by choice at the end of war. It is something YOU will **never** achieve. Besides, my search for conquest relies on battling and defeating the strongest youkai in the world. You, on the other hand, only have power to prey on the weak."

This time, the smile and mirth left Naraku completely. The red-eyed hanyou glared openly at Sesshoumaru. The intense stare down boiled into silence as immense youki and aura flared in the atmosphere with such hostility, some backed away from the two lords in confusion and fear.

"Now, now," Kenji tried, putting his hands up between Naraku and Sesshoumaru, "come on, you two. I know it's tempting to test each other's mettle, but let's not start a fight at such a beautiful and ceremonious event, eh?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed and straightened his composure in a sense of debonair. "Hn. And whatever gave you that idea? It would be most improper of a host to act like a rabid animal in front of his guests, wouldn't you think. Is that how lowly you think of this Sesshoumaru?" The demon lord bestowed his clownish guest an eerie smile, flashing him a dangerous fang in the process.

Kenji tensed at the smile Sesshoumaru gave him. "Of course not, Master Sesshoumaru. I did not mean it like that at all."

Three deep taps reverberated loudly throughout the ballroom, thoroughly interrupting the commotion going on within the circle of lords and aristocrats. The entire celebration came to a halt as all eyes were turned up to look at the Royal Herald. "It is ten till the complete waxing phase of the moon signals 11 at night. Will all guests and attendants put on their masks again before the presentation of Kiori's guardian. As is custom, no one will be allowed to take off his or her masks until the stroke of midnight. Commence the ceremony." Two strikes resounded in the silence, and the celebration resumed.

Music filled the air again. Laughter and conversation resumed. The demon lords went back to their political chats. And a small eye from between the slit of the grand hall entrance doors observed the celebration with tremendous apprehension.

.

xOxO

.

Rin swore she was going to faint.

Through the slit in the doors, she could see nearly the entire ballroom in all its glory. All sorts of sights, smells, and sounds reached her senses as she tried to take it in all at once, failing miserably at doing so. Foreign and classical music played, and it was beautiful. The smell of food wafted over from a small area in the ballroom reserved for entrees, desserts, and dishes. And the sights! It was amazing! Who would ever have thought such beautiful architecture could exist? She knew since the first time she laid eyes on Sesshoumaru's castle that it was going to be very different from the traditional structures of Japanese fortresses. But she had no idea such outlandish art could exist, nor had she ever expected the alien designs to be so spectacularly overwhelming. The ballroom was the prettiest room in the castle she had come across. Ivory and alabaster pillars held up and designed the high-roofed white polished marble room, as jewels, silver, gold, and white gold where embedded into the walls and the pillars in intricate designs. Even the metals used to hold up the trays of fire were masterfully crafted and came out splendidly from the walls. A lavish red and black carpet fell down the grand staircase and led out a few feet onto the bottom floor of the ballroom.

And the guests - such beautiful and handsome beings strutted around in masks and costumes. Several patrons sported heavy and refined ceremonial kimonos, while others dressed in foreign designs; some similar to her gown, and others reminding her of Buddhist cultures.

Rin looked around some more, her vision finding a group of prominently dressed men. They looked highly prestigious and very well groomed, engaged in their own heated discussions. Her eyes landed on a particular man with long flowing black hair. Although his black mask hid his face and distance made it hard for her to make it out, Rin could swear she saw a glimpse of red through his mask's eyeholes.

She shivered.

Squinting her eyes even more, she tried desperately to identify the man, feeling a strange sense of familiarity. But the more she tried to rack her brain, the more she felt the uneasiness constricting her chest. It strongly suggested that she needed to look away. As the coldness creeped into her conscience, Rin finally had enough and tore her gaze away from the bone-chilling black haired man. The more she looked at him, the more she felt like running.

Her eyes roamed the room again. More beauties and handsome creatures came across her vision. But nothing filled her stomach with more butterflies than when she found Sesshoumaru. She grimaced at herself, hating the warmth that crept up her face as she stared at him. His back was facing her, but he was dressed in such regal attire, she felt her heart clench at the sight of him. Panic rose with the realization that he was the cause for her heart's strange oddity. She scoffed to herself. The only reason he had her heart doing double time was because she hated his guts. Nothing more…right?

Rin stopped breathing.

Ayako, ready with the scent perfume in hand, decided to spray the young girl with the perfume in exaggerated amounts again. Rin backed away from the doors, coughing and sputtering wildly.

"Ayako!" she protested.

"You reek of nerves, mistress. Whatever is distressing you, you must not let yourself sweat. The perfume only works to a certain degree," Ayako calmly defended. She pulled out a petite cloth and dabbed at the sweat forming at Rin's temples and forehead. Rin swallowed the lump that settled in her throat. She looked anxiously at Ayako. From the lack of retort, Ayako smiled gently at the human girl. "There's no need to be so nervous."

"Ayako…" Rin softly pleaded, "I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of – "

"You don't understand, Ayako," Rin cut her off, bringing her clutched hands up to her chest. "I have never been to any of these ceremonies. I've never worn a "dress" or had all this, this…this powered cake on my face," she exclaimed, waving her hands around her makeup-covered face to emphasize her meaning. She continued, "I don't know how to act at these gatherings, I don't know what's proper or improper…and for heaven's sake, I don't even know if I can walk in these glass contraptions!" Rin lifted up her dress to show Ayako the glass shoes she had been forced to wear along with the gown. They had practiced walking a bit before leaving the room, and the first few attempts were far, FAR from graceful. In fact, one would barely consider it "walking".

"Just remember - think of them as if you're walking on getas with only the back side raised. And they're called shoes; female heels to be precise."

Rin blankly stared at the female dog demon for a few passing moments. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can," Ayako gently, but sternly battled.

"No, I can't."

"You can."

"I can't!"

"You can!"

"I CAN'T!"

"Do not make me tighten your corset any more than it already is."

Rin gasped. "Ayako," she whined in a small voice. She remembered the crazy moments she had with Ayako moments before she tried on the glass slippers. Ayako had made her brace the wall as the dog demoness started crushing her with the middle portion of the dress. Rin had no idea why there was a damn bone in the middle, but she swore after tonight, she'd never wear another gown for as long as she lived. She brought faux tears to her eyes as Ayako merely smiled.

"Ahem!" Both girls looked to their side as the herald appeared at the doorway. "It is almost time to present her, Ayako. Two more minutes before we make the announcement."

Ayako nodded her head at him while Rin visibly blanched. The herald nodded back and disappeared again behind the doors, closing them firmly shut.

Rin shook her head desperately. "No, no, no. I can't do this! Can we not just postpone my induction to another night where I'd be more thoroughly prepared? I promise I'll practice walking and talking appropriately just for this occasion! Just _please_ don't make me go out there at this moment. Please, Ayako, I plead with you from the bottom of my heart!" Rin gave the dog demoness her best set of puppy eyes.

Ayako smiled endearingly at Rin. "Lord Sesshoumaru will walk you through the process. Don't speak unless it is necessary – "

"Ohhhh, but you know how notorious I am for witty remarks!"

" – do not make haste or rash decisions, and be greatly mindful of your balance. You must exude grace and confidence as Kiori's guardian. They expect nothing less," Ayako continued. Rin gave her a tearful look. The silver haired maid pushed a stray hair back into the elaborate hairdo on Rin's head. "Do not fret. You will be fine. I believe in you. And I am sure, that from the heavens above, Ino is putting her faith in you as well."

Rin hesitated for a second. Pursing her lips together, she sighed deeply. Grudgingly straightening her composure, she took a moment to take in a shuddering breath, willing herself to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes and played a memory in her mind where she was happy and content, and all was right in the world. Opening her eyes slowly, she hesitantly made her way to the front of the doors, putting on her best poker face.

She quickly turned her head back to Ayako. "I hate it when you play the Ino card. It's the most insidious thing you can pull," she said, sticking her tongue out in mock anger.

Ayako giggled and pulled out a silver porcelain mask from her pocket. "Don't forget this."

Rin turned her body around and looked down at the item Ayako had in her hands. She stared at it dubiously for a moment. "This…what is this?" She looked up at Ayako as she moved her hands to touch the mask. "I saw the other guests wearing it in the next room."

"There are different kinds of balls one can host. This particular ceremony is called a "Masquerade". It is popular in the western cultures of the mainland. Although Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't care for celebrations, our royal event planner fancies these type of foreign ceremonies," Ayako explained.

Rin looked at the mask. It was quite beautiful.

"Here," Ayako motioned. "I'll help you." She deftly tied the mask around Rin's face. It only covered the area around Rin's eyes, the top rim stopping below her forehead, and the bottom rim stopping just above the bridge of her nose and high-set cheekbones. Black satin was connected at both sides of the mask and was used to tie around the back of her head to be set in place. "NOW, you are ready."

The girls could hear the three bass taps from the other side of the door. It was time. Pushing Rin back to face the door, Ayako hastily got out of the way and retreated into the shadows of the castle.

"Wait, Ayako!" Rin tried, turning her head over her shoulder to search for her friend.

"You'll do great!" came Ayako's voice from the shadows.

Rin breathed heavily and turned her head back to face the doors.

"_My gentle Lords and Ladies," _the voice of the herald reached Rin's ear. Her breath caught in her throat. It was now or never. "_…presenting to you this evening, the guardian of Kiori, Lady Ino!"_

All eyes turned their attention up the grand staircase as they awaited the lady of the night. Naraku narrowed his red gaze as he followed suit. This was the moment he was waiting for all night long. The large doors rumbled as they were pulled wide open to reveal the beauty waiting behind them.

Rin's heart lurched forward.

The light was almost blinding as she tried to squint her eyes, waiting for it to adjust properly to the bright room. As her vision cleared, her heart started to beat frantically as she received the open stares and awes from the guests in the crowded ballroom. Silence reigned. She looked around like a deer caught in the headlights. Gulping discreetly, Rin took a tentative step forward. Her eyes darted back and forth throughout the room, jumping from one stare to another.

She almost reached the top edge of the staircase. The silence and the stares everyone sent her way was threateningly overwhelming. As her brain subconsciously counted the number of eyes she met, she was nearly tempted to throw up. Rin stopped walking. A great wave of panic flooded her chest. Too many people were staring. Too many people were **judging**. She felt the bile rising, burning her throat as nausea swirled like a demon in her stomach. One more look at a condescending stare and she knew she would flee from the room. Her knees locked in anticipation and the adrenaline started pumping through her body, getting her ready to run away.

Rin couldn't take it anymore. This was a mistake. Just as she coiled her body to flee, her eyes finally met the steady golden gaze of the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes upon.

Sesshoumaru.

He was looking at her with the same blank face he always graced her with. But there was something different in his eyes. Rin felt her skin flush. His eyes were _smoldering_. She couldn't understand why he was looking at her that way, and for the life of her, she had a harder time understanding why she was so affected by ONE stare sent her way from him. It seemed like they had been staring at each other for hours, when in reality, only a few seconds had passed. The silence in the room had only thickened.

Sesshoumaru finally made the first attempt to break the staggering atmosphere. In the eerie silence, he made his way from the side of the room where he was standing with the ring of demon lords to the staircase, his soft footfalls echoing through the clean space of the ballroom. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, he lifted his elegantly gloved hand toward her.

Rin caught on his gesture. Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, she daintily picked up the front of her gown. Mustering up as much courage as she could, and concentrating on her balance, she slowly made her first step down. The band took this as a cue to begin a slow melody fit for Rin's first grand-staircase slow motion entrance. The guests looked on with open curiosity as Rin descended in her heaven-like gown.

Trying her best to look graceful and poised, Rin's breath hitched as she concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other. Walking forward in these foreign getas was a challenge, but walking down the darn staircase was a story on a whole other level. The gown felt alien to walk in and added to the awkward weight she carried. Not to mention, the "corset" portion of the dress did nothing to help with her breathing. Eternity passed and _finally,_ she reached Sesshoumaru. She gingerly placed her own gloved hand in his. As a gentleman was expected to, Sesshoumaru bowed at the waist and placed a light, albeit prompt, kiss across her knuckles. Heat rushed to Rin's cheeks as the demon lord displayed such propriety. She swore if only he wasn't such a condescending hothead, he might have been admirable.

Still, grateful for his familiar presence in this mess of strangers, Rin willingly let him pull her away from the staircase and into the main area of the ballroom. Sesshoumaru walked forward onto the dance floor. Rin could feel the crowd's eyes boring holes into her body. She sent a silent prayer to thank Kami for the mask she was wearing on her face. Although it only symbolically gave her a little bit of coverage, it was enough to give her a sense of security.

The taiyoukai halted once he reached the middle of the dance floor. Too preoccupied in her own musings, Rin nearly made the mistake of colliding with him. Her alien shoes tripped over an imaginary crack and she stumbled forward. Rin could picture her distress in slow motion, already dreading the embarrassment she was about to face when her face made contact with the floor.

She closed her eyes in anticipation, but the face plummeting never came. Sesshoumaru grabbed her other hand and twisted her body until she faced the ceiling. He placed a hand in the small of her back and splayed his fingers as his other hand enclosed one of her own and brought it between their bodies, sliding his digits up her arm to make her hold him around his neck. Gasps could be heard among the crowd. He moved so swiftly and elegantly, others could only see her stumble as a purposeful dance move.

As if on cue, a dance number started.

Rin breathed heavily as she stared up at two intense golden orbs. Sesshoumaru brought her back up, and they began a slow, but intense dance. Rin winced and grimaced when she stepped on his foot.

"Shouldn't it be I who is proper to whine since you are the one who stepped on me?" Sesshoumaru blatantly questioned.

Rin blushed as she kept an indignant glare on her face. "I'm sorry," she seethed with sugarcoated sarcasm, "I had no idea being the wielder of Kiori meant I needed to know how to dance as well."

"Are all humans incapable of simple skills such as accomplishing a cultural dance?" Sesshoumaru taunted further. This time, Rin deliberately stepped on his foot again, eliciting an annoyed hiss from the demon lord leading the dance.

"There wasn't exactly a dancing class available in my captivity, I'm so sorry to disappoint you."

"They lack manners as well."

"Forgive me if I bleed on your coat," Rin venomously mocked.

Sesshoumaru twirled her around so fast, the action was almost violent. Rin felt her head spin and it took her a moment to gain her bearing. She glared at the demon lord before he snapped her back to him.

"You are _so_ fortunate I don't know how to properly walk in these glass contraptions you call shoes!"

"Here's the deal," Sesshoumaru bent over to whisper low in her ear, his husky tone dropping an octave. Rin felt a strong shiver rack down her spine. "You are _my _guest, you are _my property,_ you are obliged to fulfill _my commands, _so you will treat me with respect whether you like it or not. And if only I was capable of obtaining my powers without you, you would have long been beheaded for your insolence."

A dark eyebrow twitched in anger. "Although I am your guest, I am **NO ONE'S property**," Rin forcefully spat. "And just to refresh your memory, I have a duty to Ino. Not to you. You just happen to be the object of Ino's goals."

"Give up the notion that you are a free woman. Because you no longer are. You have always been a prisoner, and you always will be. Give up," Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

Rin slammed herself harder into his body with the next twirl, successful in knocking a bit of air out of his chest. She was challenging the taiyoukai through her body language. SHE was the one who was fortunate that there were too many witnesses at the moment for him to do anything. Then again, he was the Great Lord Sesshoumaru. He could do anything he pleased. The demon lord's face nearly contorted with anger, but he held himself in check, opting instead to grip her wrist in a painful embrace. The young girl only countered back fiercely, "I will never give up."

Sesshoumaru remained unfazed and emotionless. "Hn. Disgusting humans and their annoying traits."

Hurt found it's way to Rin's chest. She pulled her head back to look the taiyoukai straight in the eye, replacing the anger in her face with fearsome serenity. A few quiet moments had passed before she spoke again, her voice coming out in a calm and steady pitch that somewhat alarmed the demon lord. "I can't help the fact that I was born human; a creature that brings you so much disdain. Had I the choice, I would've been born a flower. Life would have been much kinder. Unfortunately, we can't all have life go our ways. So," her voice gained intensity, "sorry to be a blithering disappointment to your entire existence, but would it kill you to treat _'your property'_ with a little more kindness?" The dance continued flawlessly, with grace and air completely opposite from their current conversation.

Sesshoumaru twirled her again, though he was gentler this time. He softly brought her back in his arms. "I saved you from your fall earlier, didn't I?"

Surprise was evident in Rin's eyes. She tried desperately to refrain from reacting to his words, but it was enough to render her speechless although she had a retort waiting. Letting his words roll off her shoulders, Rin grabbed his hand and turned in his embrace. "Ayako said that you'd inform me with further instructions for tonight."

One of the demon lord's eyebrows shot up. "Straight to business, I see. At least you have that. Alright then," with a sidestep, Sesshoumaru dipped her and brought her back up. "Your name in public from now on is Ino. It is important that you never reveal your true name outside my court. You are a descendent of Kiyoko, the last guardian to hold Kiori during the previous activation of this curse. Behave properly tonight, and just follow my lead on things. Or I promise you, there WILL be consequences. I want tonight to flow smoothly, and I want no wryly remarks from you in front of my guests."

"That's a lot to take in. But I got it."

"I'm not finished. You will show me respect. And since we've no choice seeing as we've been thrown unwillingly into these circumstances, I have decided I want the next month to go without incident. Behave and do as you're told, and in exchange for helping me with this bloodline limit, I finally came to a conclusion that I will let you live after we're done with our business. Maybe." Sesshoumaru pointedly stated.

Rin narrowed her eyes in an insulted glare. "How comforting. I am to be used and thrown away."

The smirk on Sesshoumaru's face was almost a blatant sneer. "You do not think this Sesshoumaru will continue to bed you after our deed is done, do you? I have already sacrificed a lot of pride letting you step foot within my kingdom and having you charade around as a member of my clan. I will be sacrificing even more pride to actually perform the cursed ritual with you. You have no inkling of how against the idea I am of bedding a human. It's absolutely preposterous. Unfortunately, there is nothing this Sesshoumaru can do given the current situation."

A small jab in her chest made itself known to Rin. "You're sacrificing pride? I'm sacrificing the only thing I have left. My purity. My status. _My life_."

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her intensity. Making sure her words sunk into his head, Rin let go of his hand as she twirled around on her own. She slowed to a stop, deciding she had enough dancing to last her a lifetime. He had really hit a nerve with that last comment. This demon. He was truly a demon king. And fate had been cruel enough to place her in the grasp of this heartless, ignorant bastard, who thought her sole existence was a nuisance. There was no way she could continue this dance. She gracefully spun around to walk away.

It was then that she had collided with a hard body. Bouncing back with a small "umph," she struggled to find proper footing with the foreign shoes she was still trying to adjust to. A hand shot up to grab her arm and poise her before she could fall. Countless icy-hot warning shocks travelled up Rin's arm, screaming danger in her head.

"Forgive me, Lady Ino."

Rin froze and her eyes shot up to the stranger in front of her. A red gaze looked at her through the black mask he wore. She whipped her arm away from him before she could stop herself. Stumbling back, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, bringing her body to connect with a strong chest. Looking up, Rin found it was Sesshoumaru who steadied her. Although his body was attentive to hers, his eyes were still on the man she had bumped into. Clearing her throat, she gently stepped away from Sesshoumaru, pretending to straighten her dress, although the taiyoukai's hand never moved away from her waist.

"It's quite alright," Rin regarded the red-eyed man. "The fault was mine, Lord…"

"Lord Naraku, Lady Ino," the man replied, bowing before lifting up her hand to place a kiss on it.

Sesshoumaru's nose picked up on the sharp flash of fear that spiked from Rin. But as fast as it had come, it had gone again, replaced by the strong perfume Ayako had practically bathed the girl in. Rin managed a small, awkward smile as she quickly took her hand back. She unconsciously moved closer to Sesshoumaru, which didn't go unnoticed by the taiyoukai. In turn, his grip on her waist tightened just the slightest bit.

"Do not worry about it, my lady. All thought of the rest of the world is stripped away in the midst of fun. Everyone is victim to it." Naraku bowed and turned to walk away.

As soon as Naraku was out of earshot, Sesshoumaru turned and dragged Rin behind him, leading them out of the ballroom into the garden outside. They reached a quiet place near a glamorous fountain surrounded by sakura trees. The breeze softly played, showering the couple in a parade of falling pink blossoms.

Sesshoumaru had let go of Rin's arm, and she walked over closer to the edge of the fountain. She took a shuddering breath and enclosed herself within her arms. She was so close to Naraku. Naraku had actually _touched _her.

Without turning back to face Sesshoumaru, Rin looked out into the night, scrambling down to sit on the fountain's edge. "Would you punish me if I were to take a blade and shed the blood of one of your guests?"

His golden eyes never left her trembling form. He watched her closely, almost amused by this exchange. "Depends. Which one is your imagination murdering at the moment?"

Rin swept her gaze around the garden, but she saw nothing with her heightened brain activity. "He was the one who kept Ino and I captive. He is the one responsible for Ino's death." She abruptly stood up and stomped over to the demon lord. "Why have you brought him here tonight?" she demanded, throwing a fist that connected solidly with his chest.

Sesshoumaru merely looked down at her. "I don't need to give you an explanation," he started. He paused, though, as he observed the unshed tears glimmering in her eyes, the anger swirling in her orbs through the mask. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he found himself speaking before he could stop the words from tumbling out. "It was not I. He was a guest of a guest. I was not informed of his presence until we had recently met."

"Liar," Rin softly sobbed, refusing to relinquish the eye contact she made with him.

"This Sesshoumaru is a far cry from a deceiver. And I would not knowingly invite a murderer of anyone of my clan, let alone the murderer of my curse's guardian."

Rin stepped away from the demon lord, sitting back down unceremoniously on the stone edge. She looked up at the night sky, willing the tears brimming her eyes to die down. "Please don't make me go back in there. Not while he's still here. Please."

Sesshoumaru kept silent for a few moments. With his stoic façade set in place, he merely turned back in the direction of the ballroom and began to walk away. "I suggest you collect yourself before you re-enter the ballroom. There is one last major event we must accomplish by the stroke of midnight. I will give you time to stabilize yourself. But do not be late. You do not want to make me come out here to get you. Understand?"

Rin sighed. He never answered her question, and she feared that meant that Naraku would still be there when she got back. Needless to say, she had no choice either way. Looking down at her reflection in the fountain's water, she let a single tear stray down her cheek.

.

xOxO

.

"Make sense of this, Hyoga. My fingers are itching to kill."

Although Hyoga's stern face had not faltered, he could feel sweat accumulate above his brow. "I don't quite understand it either, my lord. We had presumed that one of the captives who tried to run away a few nights ago, Ino, might have been the guardian of the necklace. But our calculations may have been slightly off."

Naraku looked up from his position. He was seated on an open windowsill with one leg propped up. He eyed Hyoga dangerously. "'_Slightly'_ off?" He languidly got up and took a step forward. Hyoga barely composed himself to stay where he was. "You said you did research, and that the Phantom Dog Demon's curse guardian was supposed to be a descendant of the clan. As far as we all know, they should have certain characteristics. They have silver or white hair, you said. They have golden eyes, you said. They were tall and regal and they'd _**have**_to fit that description, you said. You've claimed to have studied the legends and compared all the events of Ino's life to the timeline of the lunar calendars and curse readings. According to all possible calculations, that guardian should have been under my captivity. Sesshoumaru was supposed to announce that there was no owner and he was never supposed to find her. He was never supposed to have this ball. _But where are we and what was it that we had witnessed tonight?"_

A small, shimmering trail of salty fluid dripped down Hyoga's face. "Forgive me, my lord. I had truly believed that the Ino under your captivity was the guardian. It seems as though we had the wrong Ino."

Naraku paused in his pacing. He thought back to when the herald had announced the presentation of Kiori's guardian. The herald had said the name "Ino." He pondered on that thought for a few moments. "Hyoga, there were two slaves that had attempted to escape that night, although only one had succeeded. The demon girl was dead, but that human had escaped."

Hyoga swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn't sure he liked where his lord was going with this. "Yes. We found Ino's body. But we never did manage to find the human. Her tracks had been long gone with the rain and the storm."

"But even with human stamina, she never should've been able to make it out of the territory radius undetected without demonic speed. Our search parties have scoured the land thoroughly and swiftly that night," Naraku calmly explained, waiting for his slower general to catch the idea.

"I'm not quite entirely sure what you're implying, my lord."

Whipping around in a flurry, Naraku stomped back toward the path leading to the ballroom of the castle, where music heavily filled the air.

"My lord?" Hyoga questioned, snapping to attention at his master's sudden movement.

"Call Takeru," Naraku answered, looking over his shoulder at his general. "I need him to help me confirm a few things. I also want you to find out for certain the name of that human that escaped." An evil smile laced his malicious face. "Get to work."

.

xOxO

.

"Tell me if I'm mistaken or not, but are guardian descendants of the Inu-clan not supposed to have silver or white hair, Lord Sesshoumaru? Because in all the paintings and scrolls I've seen, and the legends I've heard, I thought that pure-bred inuyoukai have shades of the moon for hair color."

The ring of aristocrats looked from Takeru to the host of the evening as they too began to wonder about the strange girl who was presented as Kiori's guardian.

"They are legended to be tall beauties with pale, white skin, and golden eyes with long flowing silver hair. The lady presented to us this evening – WOW. She's a beauty in her own right, but it wasn't what I expected. I thought she'd look more like you. But…in all honest truth, she looks…well, different," Takeru smugly stated.

If Sesshoumaru had been affected by any of his words, he made no hint of it. Instead, he stood taller and responded calmly. "You doubt the words of this Sesshoumaru? I would not present her to you in this ball unless I have found Kiori, is that not true? Kiori can only be carried by a guardian, am I correct? Therefore, think. Decipher the answer for yourselves. Generations change, but ritual and tradition don't."

Takeru didn't give up. "It's also said that the bearer of the necklace should have the characteristic eye-color of the prestigious royal bloodline. All past guardians had golden eyes. This – guardian – that you had presented us with tonight, she…well" he shrugged and looked around at the men, "what can we say, right, boys? She's just not what we expected," Takeru proclaimed, smiling profusely at Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Takeru does have a point," another man chimed in.

"I was thinking something was fishy about the girl when I first saw her."

"Can you truly say that's the prophesized guardian, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, some of the other men are also doubting that this lady is the right one. Perhaps she has tricked you and is actually using some sort of witchcraft or dark miko magic," Takeru continued.

How idiotic could they possibly get? The rest of these fools were beginning to join the bandwagon again, and it was _annoying. _Their questions were seriously wedging a strong headache in Sesshoumaru. He decided to stay quiet, finding that paying any more attention to these morons was pure POINTLESS. The questions continued still. Sesshoumaru felt one of his knuckles crack from the tension in his attempt to stay calm.

"And her petite frame – WHOO! Why, she could almost be huma - "

"Silence," Sesshoumaru finally spoke. His baritone was barely louder than a whisper, but it dripped with such dangerous venom and promised torture, it had been enough to hush the circle of men. Even the talkative Takeru.

But it wasn't enough to stop Naraku. "I believe Takeru has made a point. You should heed his conclusions, Lord Sesshoumaru. Women are the trickiest of all creatures," he said, the ring of men making way to clear space for Naraku to walk closer and regard Sesshoumaru. "And by the way, she looks strangely familiar."

Sesshoumaru merely looked at him, keeping silent.

"You see," Naraku started, bringing a hand up, "I had a prisoner once who had an uncanny resemblance to your 'Lady Ino.' She was beautiful, oh yes, but…she was _human_." Naraku's voice had taken on a taunting tone. "Surely, that can't be the lady you had brought out tonight, right? But," he turned serious, "we can't all just ignore the facts. Too many coincidences have come out to say that we're completely wrong. Might you indulge us all a bit on how you came to find Lady Ino?"

The taiyoukai did nothing. He was a statue in the midst of chaos. How dare these imbeciles try to mock him at _his _damn celebration. They would all pay. Just one more nerve, and he'd snap. "Are you implying that this ball is a hoax?"

"Maybe we should test out to see what this Lady Ino is all about. What do you say, men?" Naraku looked around, raising appraisal from the elders and demon lords. The hanyou turned back to the taiyoukai, grinning deviously.

The tips of Sesshoumaru's hand glowed. This bitch was seriously about to get his head ripped off. Before his whip could be extended though, three familiar bass taps resounded. Conversation died down as Sesshoumaru grimaced at his lost opportunity to kill. All eyes turned to the Royal Herald once more.

"It is time for the traditional Crescent-Moon Claim ritual to commence. Lord Sesshoumaru, please step forward!"

Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku for a moment. The hanyou seemed to be disappointed as well that their conversation had been interrupted by that troublesome herald once more. The taiyoukai's stoic face resumed as he left the blithering morons behind. Seriously. Demon politics was almost as shameless and disgusting as human politics. The lot of them deserved a hell no worse than their human counterparts.

A small stage was set to the side of the ballroom, next to the platform where the band had been playing their pieces all night long. The crowd separated and bowed as the demon lord made his way across the room. Sesshoumaru had then stepped up to the polished-marble stage, waiting for the formalities to be done. Finally, the herald had announced for Rin to join him on stage.

"Lady Ino?"

Sesshoumaru scanned the room, seeing no sign of Rin. The bomb ticking within the demon lord was steadily melting its way to explosion. Where in the seven hells was that girl **now?**__

"Lady Ino?" the herald had repeated.

Sesshoumaru found himself taking a deep breath. Maybe it'd be better for him to start picking off his guests one by one. Starting with Rin. Then Naraku. Then everyone else. Until his bloodlust was satisfied.

"Lady Ino?" the herald exasperatedly called out one last time. The demon lord felt a vein pop in his head.

"I'm here."

Eyes turned around to the voice. From the darkness of the outside garden, Rin had emerged and diligently walked into the room. The taiyoukai nearly huffed in anger. She would pay for this later.

Naraku eyed her closely. He turned to his general that had recently joined the crowd. Hyoga smiled at his lord and leaned in to whisper newfound information in his ear.

Rin took great care to look out for her balance. Her feet were sorely starting to miss being bare, or at least in flat wraps. Nonetheless, she soldiered on the fair distance from the end of the ballroom to the stage. She had decided that she wouldn't look around the room for Naraku anymore. She would just keep her focus on getting tonight's ceremony done so she could fly back up to her designated room in her designated tower away from these demons and monsters. Tonight was nearly over. Just one more task at hand.

She paused before she climbed up the steps to the stage. Rin knew that whatever happened next was going to be life altering, and she wasn't looking forward to it at all. She had no idea what was in store for her.

'_Claimed stake.'_

The phrase was like hot poison branded into her brain. What in the world did that mean? She looked hesitantly at Sesshoumaru. His instant glare told her she needed to hurry up and quit stalling. Tensing slightly, she took the last few steps up and placed herself a couple feet away from the taiyoukai.

"We're gathered here tonight to witness the first stepping stone of the ancient rituals of the curse be completed…"

The herald went on and on as Rin tried her best to understand the situation that was about to go down. The first of what rituals? Kami, were there to be more nights like this? It was funny how the way the herald spoke, it was almost as though she was about to marry Sesshoumaru. – Wait…what was the herald talking about…? A bead of sweat trickled down her temple. Rin's heart skipped a beat as she realized she was perspiring. She hastily wiped the bead away, fearing that any one of these demons may catch something amiss with her scent. She looked around daintily, making sure no one caught on her blunder.

Too busy in her own world, Rin didn't notice Sesshoumaru close the space between them. It wasn't until he lifted up her arm that she realized he was right next to her. A curt gasp escaped her as she looked into the eyes of the taiyoukai. He gently turned her arm over so that her wrist faced up. Looking at the crowd, he lifted her arm up as though in victory. The crowd applauded. Rin scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. What were they clapping for? She looked back at Sesshoumaru, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead, his eyes were trained on the delicate pulse in her wrist. He brought his mouth down to her wrist, his breath tickling the skin there.

The air caught in Rin's throat. What the hell was going on? "Ses – Lord Sesshoumaru?" she corrected herself, nearly slipping up. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

She didn't even see it coming. As soon as his name left her lips, he had bit down on her wrist. A small yelp elicited from her mouth at the surprise and the pain. He broke the skin and he was actually taking in her blood in front of _everyone?_ What kind of sick perversion was this? She tried to yank her wrist back, but his steel grip was a vice around her arm. His eyes snapped open as red began to bleed into the white and gold flashed to emerald and back again. He injected his venom into her system while taking her blood. Rin didn't understand what was happening. All she knew was that she was starting to feel faint, and she couldn't even take her arm back. Was he going to kill her?

But as fast as it had started, he had released his grip on her arm and gently licked her puncture marks clean, closing the wounds on her skin. He placed a hand behind her back in case she stumbled, knowing the loss of blood may make her woozy. Rin blinked her eyes in a desperate attempt to clear her vision. A white crescent moon appeared on her wrist as another one appeared on the top curve of her breast near her cleavage. Sesshoumaru eyed the moon on her breast as a few elders gasped.

The audience had applauded again.

"The first of rituals is complete!" the herald joyously proclaimed as five bass taps accompanied him. Music filled the air again and more applauding resounded as conversations began to pick up.

Rin put a hand up to her head. _'What the hell just happened?' _She looked down at her wrist and found the brand of the crescent moon there, reflecting the moon in the night sky. A moment passed before she felt panic. _'What is _this?'

'_**I just put a claimed stake on you. You are now mine.'**_

Rin's eyes went wide. Her eyes snapped up to look directly into Sesshoumaru's. Was that just…his voice? _In her head?_

A ghost of a smile played on Sesshoumaru's lips.

'_**Yes. It is this Sesshoumaru's voice in your head. We have one ritual down, several more to go.' **_He backed a few feet away from her, his eyes dancing with new revelation._** 'Welcome to your new life, Rin.'**_


End file.
